Illegitimate Child
by Chiyo Ishida
Summary: Feeling like he was never wanted, the story of Max Mustang must now come to light. Grace Elric must uncover an evil truth off Riza but keep it hidden from her father. Partnered with 'Parting Gift'. Rated for later chapters.
1. Enter Max

Just to confuse you, this tale occurs during the time 'Parting Gift' was happening. But you don't have to have read 'Parting Gift' to enjoy this story. I never really tackled a Roy and Riza fic so I thought I best give it a shot. Just to clear it up for those who won't know, Grace is Ed and Winrys child and she is about 20 years old (here anyway). I hope this catches your attention and there will be romance as well as angst. _FMA still isn't mine._

* * *

After twisting her neck this way and that Grace dropped her head backward and stared at the ceiling. She had been writing for about four hours now and she was feeling it in her back. She decided to make herself some tea to re-energise her body, her mind could go on forever but her body could not.

She had been living away from her family for two years now and was settled. The local residence still knew her as the Elric daughter but to the friends she made she was Grace, expert author and storyteller. She had finally released the life story of her father a year ago and it was an instant best seller. More people then she ever could have guessed wanted to know what had happened to the fullmetal alchemist, others just appreciated it as well written and informative. Either way her name became well known in the capital and she became accustomed to visitors. Truth be told she liked her own company above anything; unless she was with her family that is. Men had never been a part of her life and friends came and went. She couldn't let herself down so solitude was the safest way to be.

She had many ideas for books but they would not be like her first. Although it was a story her first book was based on true events. Grace had lead a relatively quiet life and so had no other true life to go on. Mustang was determined she should write a book on him but his life was too stern for her to care about. Not from her point of view anyway. His loves were all flings, his interests were all military; he was a war novel waiting to happen. Grace preferred tales that ended happily after times of trauma. Mustang had no end to his tale and so a story could not be told.

James provided good character ideas. He was such a character in himself she was sure she would write about him in years to come. He was brash and headstrong it was true, but underneath he could be as soft as a kitten. They had fought when they were younger but now they weren't living together things had calmed. She still found him immature but then he was still only seventeen.

She took a gulp of the warm liquid and settled into her favourite chair. Tea had become an addiction and she drank about five cups a day. Warm sweet tea was the only way to start the day. That and some honey on toast.

She was just pondering these random thoughts there was a knock at the door. She didn't real feel like visitors but she didn't want to be rude either. With a sigh she stood up and headed for the front door. Even before she reached it she heard two familiar voices chatting together through the door. The spinster twins, just what she needed.

Now in their late sixties the spinster twins still didn't understand the concept of keeping their noses out of other peoples business. Grace had become a victim of their interference. They believed she didn't eat as well as she could and that she should integrate herself into the community. Basically they believed she was a recluse obsessed by books. She was glad they never met Schezka.

'Hello you two, wonderful weather today,'

'Oh it is,' they sang together, 'what a wonderful day for you to meet our nephew.'

That was why they were visiting today. Their nephew was in his thirties, dreadfully dull and only cared for making model boats. Yet they believed him to be a perfect match for Grace and tried every which way to get them together. She was having none of it.

'It would be, but I am afraid that I am meeting someone later. I am ever so sorry.'

Bite your tongue you liar.

'That is a shame. Who are you meeting?' Poppy asked.

Edward was never a very good liar at the best of times and poor Grace had inherited it from him. She froze as her mind struggled to come up with something quick.

'It's another man isn't it dear? No need to be ashamed we understand. Your young and pretty it's only right you go out on dates. Come on Daisy, we'll leave her.'

Daisy nodded at her sister and together they left her standing in her doorway gawping like a fish. Grace blinked once or twice before half nodding and shutting the door.

So she had told a little white lie, who didn't? They had decided she was meeting someone and not given her any time to come up with a better excuse. As long as she remained hidden in her house they would be none the wiser. The twins were not known for their intelligence so she was sure all was well. At least for the moment for they would be back she had no doubt. As much as they annoyed her, they were harmless and perhaps only looking out for her best interests. They were the meddling old Aunts Grace would never have herself.

Little did Grace know that for the rest of the afternoon they spied on her, waiting for this mystery date to appear. One thing they were sure of, he would not be as good as their nephew. The silly girl had no idea what she was missing out on. They took turns in looking through the net curtain, waiting for him to arrive. They ate their ginger biscuits quickly in case they concentrated on the taste too much and they stopped their spying. It was an important job they were carrying out after all for their nephew was getting on. Grace needed a man to care for her, not some boy to play around with. Nobody her own age would be mature enough to handle her.

The afternoon was about to turn into evening and the twins were going to go round again when a figure glided up the path to Grace's front door.

'Poppy, come look!'

They both studied him as best they could from the back. He was tall and slim in a long expensive looking coat. His shaggy hair was a deep brown and he held an air of importance. The twins had nothing to say to say to this. They wouldn't mind such a man arriving at their door.

Grace had other ideas. She groaned as the doorbell rang fully expecting it to be the spinster two come to torment her once again. But once she reached the door and she saw a tall outline she new it wasn't them. Slightly apprehensively she opened the door and averted her gaze upward.

There was something about his grin that turned something over in her stomach. If it had been any other girl it would have been thanks to his dashingly good looks. Dark features, heavy lidded eyes and an unspeakably fantastic taste in clothing. Yet to Grace the feeling in her stomach was nerves. Something in his knowing smile made her want to slam the door and go and hide. But she was just being silly so she remained where she was.

'Grace, Grace Elric?'

'That's me.'

He nodded which made her angry. He was making it obvious he knew something that she didn't.

'Can I help you?' she asked perhaps a little too lowly than normal.

'Yes you can. My name is Max,' he sighed. She shrugged her shoulders.

'My name is Max, Maxamille Mustang.'

* * *

It was a lot to try and take in all in one go. Grace had ushered Max in and indicated for him to sit down, but so far she had said nothing to him. He hadn't uttered another word either and waited for Grace to speak up.

'Why did you come to me?' she asked. It wasn't exactly the first thing she planned to ask but it was something she wanted to know.

'I read your book Miss Elric, which I thought was fantastic by the way. You tell a tale well.'

'So you want me to tell your tale?'

He laughed, 'I would love you to but my life is of no real interest; not in comparison to Edward Elric anyway. My father, I know you speak to him.'

Another moment of silence. He really was trying to tell her he was the son of Roy Mustang after all. She didn't buy it not for a second. If Mustang had a son she was sure she would know about it and her father certainly would. No, this guy was after something else thinking he could use this lie to get somewhere.

'You know my father,' he carried on, 'and my mother. But you are closer to them then I have ever been.'

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes she studied him once again. She knew his mother as well did she? There was no doubt he did look like Mustang and perhaps also…

'Miss Hawkeye? Oh come on. What do you really want? Because if you don't tell me I will ask you to leave.'

He smirked and nodded again making her frustration grow. He was so arrogant it was untrue and she hated people like him. He had been sent by someone she was sure of it. Reporters forever stalked her father and now Grace had to suffer as well. Sometimes she cursed having a famous family and name.

He stood and filled the room with his presence. She hated him even more and she rushed passed him to open the front door and usher him out as quickly as was possible.

'It is far fetched isn't it?'

'I'm so glad you noticed,' she snapped, 'I would thank you not to make lies about good friends of my father.'

He stopped where he stood and she had a good mind to push him to get him out. He still smiled and she began to shake, suppressing a scream. Nobody but her brother had ever wound her up so much.

'Did you ever think to ask them?'

'I think I would have noticed you around Max!'

'What if I wasn't wanted? What if it would damage their career to have me around?'

She laughed at his ridiculous words, 'He may be as arrogant as you, but Roy Mustang would not give away his child. Riza would certainly not do something like that. Now leave, I've had enough of listening to you.'

'Very well,' he sighed, 'It was nice to meet you Grace Elric. I am sure we will see each other again.'

_Not if I can help it_ she thought before slamming the door.

She flopped down upon the sofa and tried to calm her nerves. He had put her on edge and she was prone to be quick to temper. Normally she would have laughed this sort of thing off, but he was so full of himself she wanted to hit his smug little face hard. If her brother was around she would have given him permission to belt him, or at least alchemize Max's mouth shut.

She glanced down at the table. He had left something there; no doubt it was his number. Sure enough there were the numbers to call him up.

She flopped back down and marvelled at his persistence. Perhaps she would be a child and prank him, just to irritate him. No, that was far too childish; to just ignore it would be enough. She threw the card next to her and it flipped over. There was a picture on the back, probably Max posing. She picked it up anyway as it would be good for a laugh.

But laugh was the last thing she was going to do.

* * *

Riza rubbed the towel through her hair in an attempt to get it dry. It took a while but she couldn't face having short hair again to long it would stay.

Someone banged on her door. She started to walk toward it when they knocked again harder. This time it didn't stop and before she opened the door Riza checked she had a weapon to hand.

The moment she undid the lock a figure burst through the door panting heavily.

'Goodness Grace you scared me. What's wrong?'

Grace stood glaring at her, gasping for air. She had run all the way from her own house to headquarters. She burned with rage and confusion, the woman in front of her not who she thought she was. She wiped away an angry tear still clutching the number in her hand.

'Grace…'

'Do you have a son?' Grace snapped breathing heavily.

Riza stopped short, 'I…of course not…when would I…'

'Then how do you explain this?' Grace cried, thrusting the photo at Riza.

She took it and glanced at it for what seemed an age. Grace took her silence as shock that she had been found out. On the picture was Riza, heavily pregnant with Mustang stood next to her.

'Why did you never tell us? Why did you just give your son away like he was worthless? Was your job and reputation so important to you…?'

'No Grace! Stop. It's not what you think.'

'What is it then Riza? Your evil twin hell bent on destroying you?'

Riza bit her lip and Grace shed another angry tear. The pair stared at each other in silence before Riza spoke again.

'It is me Grace, but it's not what you think. I never wanted to give my child away.'

It was now Grace's turn to bite her lip. Her temper had driven her here and now it had achieved its goal it ebbed away. She shouldn't have believed Riza would ever give up her own child. Grace knew how much Riza wanted to leave the military and have a family; the opportunity just never came up. Grace had done something terrible and guilt began to set in.

'I'm sorry Riza. I didn't mean to accuse you. I was just so…confused.'

Riza nodded. 'I understand. We never wanted this to get out, but secrets can rarely be kept from an Elric,' she sighed, smiling ever so slightly.

Grace blushed. Her bloodline had cursed her again.

'I had better explain to you what happened. But you must swear Grace not to tell a soul.'

Grace agreed and settled herself down to hear a tale as unbelievable as one she had already told.

* * *

_Please R+R_


	2. First Signs

Just to confuse things, this will be what's known as a 'past' chapter. That means it is what happened years ago. The next chapter will be 'present'. I will put past or present at the start of each chapter so you know where you are. Thanks to all who are reading this fic, I hope I can keep you coming back. _FMA isn't mine.

* * *

**Past**_

Riza smiled all the way back to headquarters. She was visiting the heavily pregnant Winry nearly everyday now and she delighted in doing so. The girl was coping so well with being pregnant at her age. None of them were angry with her but Riza couldn't help wondering if they would had Ed not vanished off the earth.

She would first report to Mustang on the progress of Winry before retreating into the quiet of her room. Nothing was happening that required the military these days and she grew bored. That was why she could see Winry as much as she did. Although Roy did not have authority over her anymore Riza was known to do things he asked anyway. He had set himself the task of making sure the Elric baby was born safely. That was where Riza had come in; taking her pistol with her wherever she went in case someone tried to hurt Winry in any way. A baby brought nothing but hassle it was true but it did not stop Riza envying Winry. The military was her life and that life did not include a child. By the time she left her post it would be too late to have her own baby so to have one did not cross her mind too often.

She knocked on his door and waited for him to call her. When he didn't she knocked again harder but still to no avail. He had to be in as he was waiting for her to bring the information he had requested. She tried the door handle and found it to be unlocked.

The room was how it had been for the past week. Papers covered nearly all the floor space, clothes lay in a mass on the bed and a tray with a teacup was left to go stale. Riza still couldn't grasp how men could live in such mess but she knew most were prone to doing so. Finally she caught sight of him, standing by a window with a pair of binoculars in his hand. His body was rigid as if movement would kill him.

'Sir?'

He spun round at her voice like a startled cat. His eyes were wide but once they fell of her he relaxed. He dropped the binoculars like nothing had happened and he sat down to what remained of a desk. In an instant he was self sure all over again even with the patch covering a large portion of the left of his face. For a time it had made him quiet and reserved but that had all passed once his subordinates agreed to follow him no matter what.

'First Lieutenant, anything to report?'

It was difficult not to question his suspicious movements but she knew better then to directly ask. Even if she did there would be little chance he would tell her. Roy Mustang, the master of keeping a secret.

'No sir. Winry is growing increasingly agitated and tired but she is healthy. Perhaps you could visit with me sir?'

He waved his hand, 'No no, it's not my place to go and visit. I shall wait until the baby is born before I see her again.'

Riza nodded and left it there. They had argued before that he should go and see Winry but he was having none of it. If Riza was right in what she was thinking, Roy was scared of pregnant women. It was a mystery as to why he was but he avoided them at all costs. She shut the door behind her and sighed before heading to her own room to sleep off the stress that built up in her each and every day.

* * *

'Riza, get the doctor now!' Gracier called from the stairs.

With the calm she had been taught Riza phoned the doctor and waited for him outside. Winry must be in labour for Gracier to call with such urgency. Her heart pounded in her chest but she showed none of this on the outside. Her face remained blank as she kept an eye out. She could hear the commotion going on inside and was glad she wasn't part of it. One thing Riza hated above all others was not knowing what to do. Handling a girl in labour was certainly something Riza was unsure about. She could physically do it after having First Aid training but whether she could look at Winry in such pain was entirely different. No, her job was to get the doctor and keep an eye on the premises as the new life came into the world.

Finally the doctor appeared and she directed him to the right room. However Riza still stayed away to guard the house while everyone was wrapped up in the birth. This was a critical time and an attack could easily befall Winry in her most delicate state. For a few hours Riza stood with her eyes alert to anything suspicious until finally the doctor reappeared and spoke to her. The baby was fine, the mother was asleep and a couple of soldiers were being posted in the house opposite to keep an eye on things discreetly. Since Winry was asleep Riza headed straight to see Mustang to pass on the good news.

When she knocked on his door this time he answered straight away. Her face was clearly flushed with all the excitement as Mustang seemed to sense immediately what had happened. In turn, Riza realised he had figured it out.

'A girl sir. It's a girl and she and the mother are doing fine.'

He smiled and walked over to his desk to pour some tea. He offered her a cup as if they were friends without the military hanging over them. Caught up in the moment she nodded and allowed herself to finally break into a smile.

'The daughter of Edward Elric is a very important life. She will be at risk until her father returns. It is our responsibility to guard her life.'

'Yes sir,' Riza agreed, taking the cup from him, 'but sir?'

He raised an eyebrow, 'Yes First Lieutenant?'

'I don't think we should tell Miss Rockbell. It would only lead to frightening her more.'

He smiled again and also began to drink his tea. Riza always thought ahead for him and that was why he kept some things a secret. When he thought about it telling Winry would only lead to scaring her. And Winry Rockbell was someone he owed above all others.

'You are right Hawkeye. We will care for her but keep our distance. You really care for the girl don't you?'

She didn't reply, but took another sip of tea and left the room with a bow.

* * *

Grace squirmed within her grip but Riza held securely onto the new life. Winry sat opposite her with such a proud smile on her face. A baby is such a precious creature that all can appreciate the effort that goes into caring for them. Riza marvelled at how Winry was coping with being a mother and wondered if she would have done as well at that age.

'So how did you decide on the name Grace?'

'Ah well, it was what Roy said actually.'

This halted Riza from whatever she was saying next. There had been a time when Winry felt nothing but hate for Mustang after she had discovered he was the soldier ordered to kill her parents. At the time Riza had explained to Winry she didn't care for soldiers much and that she was in the military to protect someone. That someone had been Roy so she had defended what he had done. Winry had accepted that Roy was a good man but that had taken time. Now Winry had named her baby after his influence. She had accepted him completely and it warmed Riza in a way she hadn't imagined.

'I know how much Mustang meant to Edward even if he never confessed it. When it came to naming his baby, I felt bad that Ed would not get the chance to help me choose. I had so many names but none seemed right. For a while I thought about naming her after Ed and Al's mother. Then Roy thanked Ed's child for gracing the world with her presence, and I knew what her name should be.'

She could feel her throat tighten and Riza became at a loss what to say. For Winry to forgive someone Riza looked up to meant much. Riza held Grace tighter and bit lightly on her lip. It was unlike her to feel the urge to cry but this young mother had driven her so close to it. Riza couldn't remember the last time she had felt so at peace. The gentle warmth and smell of the baby lulled her into an almost dream like state and Winry was quite happy to sit there in silence.

'Riza, I don't quite know how to ask this but…have you and Roy ever been together.'

Riza looked up at her wide-eyed.

'Its just that, well, Schezka said that, oh…' Winry said getting flustered and embarrassed. She knew she shouldn't have asked but she was so curious to know. She looked at her hands in shame and hated the silence that followed. Winry hadn't just crossed the line, she had flown over it. She wouldn't be surprised if Riza up and left straight away.

'There was a time, when things were different,' Riza sighed.

Winry looked back up and saw a blush creep across the face of the adult in front of her. Grace gurgled a small laugh as Riza stroked her cheek. She fell quiet again but Winry felt there would be more to come.

'My life was to protect Roy Mustang but I had failed. To try and make up for it I cared for him until he was well again. Yes I was trying to make myself feel less guilt but I also wanted to see him back on his feet.'

'How long was he in hospital?'

'He was in hospital for a few weeks but then he had to do nothing for another month. I helped him shop for food, cook, clean, all the things that had to be done. We were pretty much a married couple,' she laughed, 'but there were moments when it went beyond duty.'

Winry was literally on the edge of her seat. She had believed there was heavy sexual tension between Roy and Riza and she was surely about to be proved right. She bit her lip to stop her asking right out if they had slept together and waited patiently for Riza to speak again.

'I spent nights with him. It never went passed just lying together and it was all for comfort. He felt he had failed and I couldn't stand to see him like that. I didn't know what to do so I stopped being First Lieutenant and was just Riza.'

It was as if a waterfall had opened and Riza could finally speak about what she had kept secret from everyone. To admit she was scared and had failed at her appointed task was difficult for Riza, but Winry was not one to judge harshly. Any relationship Riza and Roy may have had finished when he was sent away from Central and she didn't see him for months. When they did see each other again he acted as if none of it had ever happened. Riza had been hurt and it clearly showed on her face as she remembered. Winry took a hold of her hand and Riza felt like she was beginning once again to be more then just a soldier.


	3. Stalker

Okay here we go for more. It may take a small while for me to update again as I'm working on another fic and I'm moving back to Uni next week and then I'll have assignments etc. But I will keep writing. _FMA isn't mine.

* * *

_

**Present**

As Grace wandered back home her mind raced. She had taken in so much information in a short space of time even she had difficulty coping with it all. What was worse was her guilt at accusing Riza of being so cold hearted. Now she knew what had happened everything fit into place. The main problem now she knew was what to do about Max. It wasn't her right to tell him but he had wanted her to find out the truth. The truth hadn't reached him yet and he thought his parents had rejected him when really…

'Grace dear you're out late!'

Grace leaped out of her skin as she nearly walked in to the spinster twins. Her concentration but have really been out of whack to not sense those two hunting her down.

'Not good for someone your age to be out so late,' Poppy snapped.

'You look flushed, you haven't been drinking I hope,' added Daisy.

'Or did you go to visit that young man I wonder?'

Grace finally caught up, 'How did you…?'

'You get yourself inside young Grace. It's lucky we look out for you,' Poppy interrupted, 'I suggest you get inside before the neighbours start to talk.'

Without hesitation Grace took them up on their suggestion and sprinted to her front door without a question. The spinster twins were witches she swore it. How on earth did they know about Max? Unless they had sent him round as a trick…

She didn't have time to think upon such things as there were more important matters to attend to. Like just what she was to do with the information provided to her. She had sworn to secrecy and she would not betray Riza so easily. Max thought the wrong thing but she did certainly not want to see him again that was for sure. There was no doubt about it; she would have to sleep on this one. The clock hit eleven and although she was prone to staying up late her mind and body were worn out. A long sleep would clear her head enough to decide what to do in the morning.

As she undressed a phone number fell out of her pocket. It was Max's after she had copied it down. The original copy of the number was on the back of the photo that she had given up to Riza. Grace remembered the look on her face as she had studied it and it made her want to cry again. How could she have thought so badly about someone so caring?

* * *

Riza also had many things on her mind and the guilt she beard had grown ten times worse. Max was given to a family on the other side of the country and they swore they would never mention to him he was adopted. Now somewhere close by was the son she gave away believing his parents didn't want him. If only she could tell him the truth but things were still risky. She hoped that he was not trying to find them by asking people around the town. If he was he could be putting himself in all kinds of danger and she had no idea how well he could defend himself from attackers.

But from what Grace had told her he was very much like his father. Announcing himself as Mustang wasn't technically correct as officially he held his adopted parents name of Wallis. Clearly he had told Grace his name was Mustang to grasp her attention. It was a clever move for it had worked, and just what Roy would do.

She tried to sleep as painful memories threatened to take over. She hadn't decided what to tell Roy yet if she even told him anything. Although she was sure he felt some he didn't show remorse for losing the only child he ever had. Neither of them was suitable to be parents but she was sure if their situation had been different Max would be living with the pair of them as a family. As it was Roy Mustang wasn't in Central and hadn't been for months now. Avoiding him would be an easy enough task. Placing the precious photo Grace had given her on the bed side table she fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Her eyes finally forced themselves open to look at the clock. It was ten in the morning but she didn't care. One of the advantages of being a writer was as long as you got work done for the deadline you could go at your own pace. She felt bad if she slept in too long so heaved herself out of bed to start the day. When she wasn't writing a book she worked for the paper writing articles on whatever they requested. She enjoyed doing the research and taking what she could from it. At the moment her task was to look into the origin of the pocket watch given to State Alchemists. It was interesting and she was able to gain much information from her parents. Her father informed her of all the places he had access to when he produced a watch and her mother explained in great detail how well it was made. Now she had that she needed to find out why they gave a pocket watch and where it all started. Central library was calling to her to help take her mind off things. Once she was enveloped in her work nothing would be able to distract her.

After dressing and feeding herself she made the trip to Central Library. A portion of the original building had completely destroyed in a fire some years before but most of the books had now been replaced, mainly thanks to Shezka and her amazing memory. Grace loved to hide herself among the many books and immerse herself in research. The workers all knew her and complimented her on her book every time she went in.

'It's still out Miss Elric. I don't think your book has ever spent anytime on a shelf.'

With a polite nod and a smile she vanished from their sight and their praise. She could not stomach it today after the events of yesterday. Finding the History section she needed Grace buried herself in her work. No distractions in a silent building may have risked memories taking her over so she found a book and set to work.

Sat at a table alone with a book open in front of her Grace was content. She had found some great information on the watches. They had started by a General giving a new State Alchemist his watch as a present. It was such a privilege to be given something so personal that it had become a symbol of great achievement. The year after this simple gift had been given it became the mark of a State Alchemist. She smiled in approval of it being such a nice tale.

'A smile suits you.'

Grace snapped her eyes upward to what was becoming an all too familiar face. He was grinning at her like she had yesterday and she wondered how hard she cold bash him with a book before it broke.

'What do you want?' she growled trying to keep her voice down.

'You went to see my mother didn't you?' he asked still smiling arrogantly.

'Are you stalking me?'

He laughed and her hands clenched into balls as she pushed her anger further into her stomach. He knew he had been right so he knew she had been wrong. _Stupid smug arrogant little child, _he mind screamed. She remained quiet waiting to be answered.

'I like you Grace Elric. You're different to the other girls,' he sighed, resting his head on his hand in a casual manner.

She unclenched a hand and rubbed her temple in frustration. He was am eighteen year old version of Roy it was true. He didn't have to rub that fact in her face though and she groaned out loud.

'This is the point where you blush and ask if I mean it,' he told her his voice becoming low.

She raised her eyes to look back at him and tried not to laugh out loud. She didn't know what he was trying to do but he was succeeding in making her detest him even more. Even if he was Riza's son she could stomach his company.

'If I'm so different I'm not likely to do what all the others have am I?' she replied before gathering her books and work ready to make a run for it. He didn't say anything as she stood up so she walked as fast as she could to the counter to register her books. Looking round he hadn't followed so she carried on her quick getaway.

Outside the sun was shining and she smiled at her minute victory. Clearly he didn't think following would do him any good so he stayed rooted to his spot. He wasn't so cocky when she hadn't swooned at the sight of him. Sadly she was aware that was likely to be what usually happened and that he had a reputation to get anyone he wanted. She didn't know what he wanted of her now she had found out the truth, but he wouldn't get it whatever it was.

'Your name suits you well. Even when you have a strop you do it elegantly.'

She didn't even turn round to face him but quickly began to walk off. This guy was unbelievable and his lines did nothing but make her nauseous. She wasn't graceful at all and anyone who knew her well enough would tell you that. She heard his footsteps behind her so she carried on walking home. He knew where she lived so there was no point leading him somewhere else.

'Miss Elric stop, I'm sorry!'

It wasn't the apology or the new found politeness that made her stop but the sudden change in his tone of voice. Although she didn't turn to look at him she did stop her escape to hear what he had to say. He walked round to face her and stood perhaps a little closer then was acceptable but she stood her ground determined not to be intimidated.

'You are different to the other girls I've ever spoken to. I guess I don't quite know how to handle you,' he admitted.

So he had given up on the direct approach and was now going for the sympathy vote. She was not going to cave in that easily.

'You have no need to handle me. Just tell me what you need to then go.'

'You found out the truth last night I'm sure of it. Now I need you to tell me. Was my parent's job so important they had to give me away?'

She looked up at him finally. He was much taller then her and it was worse with him standing so close. She craned her neck to look into his eyes to decided how genuine he was being. He voice had begun to strain and his eyes no longer gleamed with mischief. She had sworn not to speak of what Riza had told her and she bit down on her lip.

'Grace dear!'

Both she and Max turned to see the twins headed in their way. Thanks to them interrupting the situation she made a run for it all the way home. Even if he did know where she lived she could keep the door locked and avoid him.

She made it home without any of them following. The twins were probably tearing him to shreds and for once she was thankful for their interference. Locking the door behind her she heard a thump from upstairs. Somebody was in the house.


	4. Left Holding the Baby

Hello again everyone. I'm sorry I'm taking a while to update but I've moved back into Uni and I've had to settle myself in. I am sorry as well if this turns out to be a rubbish chapter; I tried not to rush it. Just to confirm a past chapter means its a flashback so you'll find out what happens to Grace in the next chapter.Thanks to all who are enjoying this and reviewing etc. Shall try to update my other fics when I can. Chi. _FMA isn't mine._

_

* * *

_

**Past**

As Riza sat on the train with the others she felt quite content. They were going to visit Winry, who had finally been reunited with Edward; and their ever darling daughter Grace. Even though Riza felt a pang of jealousy when she thought of their happy union she was more delighted that Winry hadn't waited in vein. They had all begun to doubt Edward was coming back except his ever faithful mechanic.

When they news arrived he had come back there was a flurry of activity. There were so many people who wanted to see him the group had to be narrowed down several times. It was only fair Gracier and Elysia see him. Mustang rarely went anywhere without Riza by his side. Armstrong had grown very fond of Winry and would be equally as happy to see her. The other two were Brosh and Ross, who had helped more then Edward would ever know. Each and every one of them had something to say to the Fullmetal Alchemist, but none more so than Roy. So far Riza was unaware of what he was so desperate to ask Edward but it gave her a nasty worry in the pit of her stomach. Mustang was a decent man but sometimes his work appeared to consume his morals on family life.

Rizembol was a beautiful place to visit. Those who spent most of their time in the city could appreciate it more then those who lived there. Armstrong had been there before and so led the team toward the awaiting family. Most of them had been to Rizembol of course but Armstrong was like an excitable child and took the role as guide.

Riza witnessed the entire event from a back post. As Edward opened the door Armstrong had wrapped his tree trunk arms around him with the speed of a cat. For the first time the person in the embrace didn't seem to mind. When she met his gold eyes she gave a slight smile and a nod. Inside she wanted to yell at him for putting Winry and Al through so much as well as hug him too. The military had taught her to control such outbursts of emotion as anger can blur ones vision. There was much blurred vision going on but it was not because of anger.

'I suppose that was one way to get out of responsibility fullmetal,' Mustang smiled.

Edward gave him a lopsided smirk before replying with, 'Never were able to keep a girl were you Colonel?'

Riza rolled her eyes as the male ritual proceeded. Unlike Armstrong, Mustang found it difficult to show how happy he was to see someone. A back and forth of insults seemed to do just nicely as a hello for the pair of them.

For the rest of the time Riza said very little as she soaked up the atmosphere and the tales Ed had to tell. She suppressed a giggle at the sight of Mustang trying to hide the fact that he was excited. The stories Ed had to tell would be unbelievable to most but this group of people knew better. They sat and listened for what seemed like hours. Riza watched the going on of the people around her and smiled each time she saw Winry swell with love and pride. In the bottom of Riza's heart something was coming to life and she knew it was envy. Winry had been through so much and deserved all she had. Yet Riza longed to have just a portion of her life now, some freedom away from the stern world of the military.

A tiny pair of hands smacked themselves down onto her knees as Grace demanded she hold her. Riza didn't mind and gathered the young girl into her arms. Riza began to make a fuss of Grace despite herself. It came to an abrupt halt when Riza realised there was a pair of eyes watching and studying her. Most of the time she just found his smile arrogant but when she saw it spread across his face this time she felt a jolt. There was no question that she was attracted to him but she rarely let it get to her. It had been so long since he had last been fully been peaceful the smile was quite a surprise. He wasn't mocking her as far as she could tell; he was just genuinely smiling at her holding the baby.

* * *

'Hawkeye, will you take a walk with me?'

Rather taken aback but used to following orders Riza followed Roy across the countryside. The sun was setting and soon night would have set in. a nice quiet stroll seemed to fit right in with the weather and surroundings. She still felt something was suspicious but she remained silent. If it was something that concerned her he would tell her. If he had no intention of saying anything that was how it would remain. Extracting a secret from Roy was like taking blood from a stone.

Once they were quite a distance away from the house he turned to her and very formally informed her, 'I'm going to ask Edward to come back to the military.'

She had been worried for a reason. For a moment or two she stood taking stock of what Mustang was proposing. Fear for Winry and Grace bubbled inside of her as if she were looking out for her own children.

'I don't think that's a good idea sir!' she snapped a little too harshly.

'Why is that?' he demanded.

'You would be taking a father away from his child and I do not believe that is right.'

For some time he was silent. She inwardly prayed that he was thinking it over and that it would be a mistake to upset Winry or Grace. She was waiting for him to suggest that they all move to Central but she could easily attack that argument too. She had prepared reasons just in case he was going to do what she feared he would. It was lucky she had.

'I am still going to ask him.'

'Please reconsider sir!'

'I will not!'

Her voice had begun to show the panic quickly welling up inside of her. His was growing in frustration at being questioned by an officer of the military.

'You know Winry could not move herself again she had had enough upheaval. Can't you leave them to be a family please?'

She was out of character in a way she hadn't been in a long while but she could not let it rest. Knowing this he turned tail and fled which meant she had failed. She hadn't managed to stop him and she was furious at herself. She was angry at Roy to for being so completely insensitive. She hoped with all her might that Edward would turn down the offer and avoid the life she had got herself into.

Heading back to the house in secret shame she saw Winry sat on the front porch playing with her daughter. Riza placed herself next to Winry and looked forlorn. She had begged Mustang not to mention going back to the military to Ed but he was adamant he should. Riza hated sitting next to Winry and not telling her. The girl was finally happy, the child finally had her father back and he was being tempted to leave them.

'Grace is more and more like her father each day,' Riza commented.

'Yes, it is worrying isn't it?' Winry laughed.

'Dada,' Grace chirped as Ed appeared on the horizon with Roy next to him. She wriggled out of her mothers grip and tottered as fast as her little legs could carry her toward her father. Riza ached even more when she saw this along with the smile spread across Mustangs face.

'My my, she has taken to Ed well,' Riza sighed.

'She knows who he is and now he's here. She is too young to hate him for not being there.'

'What if….what if he left again?'

Winry didn't have time to reply before Grace came running back into her arms. They were all ushered into the house as all approached just in time for tea. Riza would have to wait to find out just why Roy beamed like he had just won a trophy.

They ate all together as if nothing had happened. Nothing of course had happened to most of them and Winry clearly still didn't know what had been going on. They all laughed and joked and Riza had to join in to not seem out of place. She wasn't really the bright and lively type anyway but she was a master if being cool on the outside. She wanted to drag Mustang from his seat and beat an answer out of him. This not being conceivable in reality she sipped her coffee and kept a close eye on him.

Pinako Rockbell had managed to find sleeping arrangements for all of them somehow. As they eventually headed for bed Riza managed to corner her target as he left the bathroom. Building up the courage to argue with him again she stood in front of the former colonel.

'Did he answer you?' she questioned.

'Yes he answered me,' Roy replied, smirking as he did. That smirk was too recognisable as the one that meant he had got what he wanted.

'Oh sir how could you. I can't look at those two and know that they'll be deprived…'

'You still call me sir do you?'

Riza was stopped short by the sultry sound of his voice. She was growing impatient with him.

'I don't want to see Grace without her father either. I asked fullmetal in the mind that he would refuse.'

'Did he?'

Roy smiled down on her, warmed by her concern. She was a stern but caring person and he felt silently bad for leaving her side two years ago. He stroked the side of her face but she didn't flinch at all.

'What do you think…Riza?'

What did she think? That was a good question and one she could not express in words. He managed to surprise her even after all these years of spending time so closely together. The guilt for Winry was now replaced by guilt for ever doubting Mustang. She could see in his eyes that he took no offence to what she had accused him of but she blushed.

The blush was also for being referred to by her first name which was something he rarely did and vice-versa. In the time they had spent together away from the military they had only called each other by first name every so often. It was just something they were both familiar with and for him to call her Riza meant he had to think about calling her Riza.

'I am glad to see Edward had become such an adult. He was before he left but he did not face such responsibilities back then,' she finally replied.

'This is true. He proved me right, but then I have always been an excellent judge of his character.'

'Never the modest type were you sir?'

It slipped out before she even realised she had thought it. It was too late to stop it now and she couldn't think of any way to take it back. To her surprise he remained with a smile and nodded slightly.

'How long have you been holding that one in Hawkeye? You are right though, as you usually are,' his voice was sultry again and her throat felt dry as she waited for the backlash. Instead he moved closer to her till his nose nearly touched hers.

'Admit it, you wouldn't want me any other way.'

He didn't wait for an answer and slipped away into his room leaving Riza with a rather dry throat, a red face and a frown that would have stopped a train in its tracks.


	5. Its what I want

Ok an update finally...and look I am sorry but University comes first and I've had assignments to do. I don't like to rush my work and this chapter is important. Its a present one, so we find out what happens to Grace and who is in her home. _FMA isn't mine.

* * *

_

It was turning out to be a stressful day. She had just managed to escape Max only to find someone was in her house. Perhaps seeing Max had been a blessing in disguise as she was wound up enough to follow the noise from upstairs. She wasn't stupid enough to call out as the element of surprise was vital. Whoever was in the house they were probably safer then Max and the psycho sisters.

She needed a weapon before braving the darkness so she grabbed the vase closest to her. It was quite heavy and not that high in value; one hit and she could knock the intruder unconscious. Then she would call the police if the phone line hadn't been cut.

Avoiding the creaks in the stairs she slowly ascended. She heard a cough and calculated that the stranger had to be male and an adult at that. A female would have been easier to handle but she was feeling in a rebellious mood. If her mother knew what she was doing she would have killed her. The vase began to shake in her hand and she held on tighter so she didn't drop it and give herself away. If she survived this day she was surely put it into a book somewhere along the line.

Another thump informed her the stranger was in one of the spare rooms. Shaking uncontrollably now she watched her footing and made her way to the door. She would have to storm in and act while the invader was still in shock. Just one good blow and it would be over and she could call for help. Raising the vase above her head she put the other hand on the door handle and took a deep breath.

'Grace?'

Her nerves unable to handle it anymore she dropped the vase and fainted into a vulnerable heap on the floor.

* * *

'She did it on purpose. Her aim was far too good for it to be an accident.'

'She would have to be a damn good aim considering her back was to you.'

They weren't voices in her head. Grace began to come round sense by sense and first was her hearing. Her body refused to correspond with her mind and she was unable to say anything or move an inch.

'True, she couldn't ever catch very well let alone throw. Too much time looking at nothing but words,' the one voice said.

'Don't start this up again,' the other replied.

'I'm right and I always have been. Being a book worm didn't help her very much today.'

'Apart from the fact she managed to break your toe?'

'Which I know she did on purpose…'

'If it was on purpose Jimmy I would have dropped it on your head!' Grace finally managed to call out and she opened her eyes. Her father sat at the end of her bed while her brother sat on a chair cradling a bandaged foot. The old bookworm insult had been going since he knew what one was and she did not regret breaking his toe.

'Oh Grace you do know how to worry me,' Edward sighed and held her hand. He smiled as he said it which made her smile as well. James grunted his hello at her and she stuck her tongue out in response.

'I thought you two had stopped all if this?'

'We did dad, then she went and broke my toe for no apparent reason.'

'I didn't mean to!' she snapped again, 'If you hadn't snuck up on me I would have dropped the vase…'

'Which you were going to hit dad with.'

Edward laughed at his children knowing that this bickering was the best way they knew to show affection. It was likely to be something they had inherited from him and Winry so he tried not to scold it. That and they were too old to be scolded now anyway.

'He has a point Grace,' he interrupted, 'why were you planning to knock me out?'

'I thought you were a burglar or something. I didn't know you would be here.'

'We wrote to you telling you we would be,' Jimmy sighed.

'I don't have time to open all my mail as I get so many letters from fans,' she defended but he was right in what he was suggesting. It was her mistake and it could have ended up far worse then it had done.

'Why didn't you just run back outside? If we had been someone dangerous you could have got seriously hurt.'

Grace bit her lip and tried to figure out how to answer her father. He raised an expectant eyebrow and she quickly made up a lie which sadly she had a great skill at doing.

'I…wanted to prove that I'm not a coward. That just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't stick up for myself.

'You're such an idiot Grace,' Jimmy said matter of factly before hobbling out of the room. Edward just gave her that 'where did I go wrong' look and indicated for her to get up. They could think bad of her for the moment as this lie was better then the truth. Much as she wanted to see Max die of fright at being threatened by Edward Elric it would also mean she blabbed a secret she promised to keep to herself.

* * *

They didn't bring the subject up again and the day carried on as it always did when they paid her a visit. She heard all about their latest adventure and they heard all the gossip she could muster. Gone were they days of the overwhelming jealousy of her brother. She no longer hated herself for not doing alchemy nor was she fazed that her brother got to spend all his time with their father. Apart from the recent struggles she led a happy life.

Her inner turmoil calmed but did not entirely fade away. She had made her promise to Riza but she knew her father must have known something. If Riza was right in what she told her, Edward had kept his own secret from everyone till this very day. The only way she could extract that information from him was to tell him what she knew. Was his secret really that vital to her or was she pushing boundaries.

'How long do you plan to stay for?' she asked gazing out into the darkness.

'Want to get rid of me already Grace?'

'Hush Jimmy I was asking father.'

'Just a few days if that is okay Grace. We had hoped your mother could have joined us this time around but she is caught up with the shop. Next time hopefully she can come along.'

'Its about time I went home I think,' Grace suddenly decided. It was the perfect place to hide from Max for the time being. Once her brain had calculated all it needed to and she knew how to handle Max she would come home.'Where are you going?'

'Paying a visit to the old Colonel. Mustang is always so happy to see me.'

She choked on her drink before faking a cough. Now she was eternally grateful her curiosity hadn't got the better of her. Knowing Jimmy the first thing he would have asked Mustang was why he had never told them he had a son. Then again she wouldn't be so tactless as to say anything in front of her loudmouth younger brother.

There was a knock at the door and a feeling of dread crept into her stomach. Surely after all she had suffered today the fates would not do this to her. As if in slow motion she watched her father get up from his seat and head toward the front door. Her feet were as heavy weights and all she could do was watch a nightmare in progress.

She heard muffled voices but she could not clearly pick up who the visitor was. After a few exchanged words there was silence followed by two pairs of approaching footsteps. She felt queasy and had to steady herself so she didn't keel over.

Perhaps she had done something to anger the fates because they certainly did not take a fancy to her at the present time. Just as her worst fears had told her in strode Max in all his smug glory. That moment of pity for him must also have been a moment of madness for now she hated him more then she thought possible. Had he seen her father and brother turn up to the house? Had he planned this visit with an evil intent? Surely he would not be mad enough to tell them who he was….surely?

'Grace, this man says he's a friend of yours,' her father announced. She went to reply but Max strode over to her and planted a kiss on her cheek.

'I suppose we're more then just friends but I feared saying that to her father would end up with a slammed door in my face,' Max laughed, arm casually draped over her shoulders.

Grace had never really thought of seriously killing anyone but right at that moment she was measuring up the size of the knives in her kitchen. Her throat hurt from being so dry; her jaw ached as she clenched hard as she could. He was a clever little bastard but she could not bat him down. She could hardly turn round and tell them who he really was unless of course he was planning to still do it himself.

'No way,' James laughed, 'my bitter sister finally has a boyfriend.'

'Bitter? Not my darling Grace surely. I take it you are James Elric?' Max asked holding out his hand.

'That's me, the better of the Elric children.'

Even after that little quip Grace still hated Max more.

'I don't even need to ask if you are who I think you are. It's a pleasure to meet you sir,' he said turning to Edward. He wasn't lying either as he really was happy to meet the famous Fullmetal Alchemist. He could feel Grace tremble with anger under his arm but was glad to find that she kept her mouth shut. Just as he had hoped she would do. He really did know her better then she thought he did.

'The pleasure is all mine Mr?'

'Wallis, Max Wallis, a devout fan of your daughters work. I take it she hasn't told you about me?'

'No, she hasn't.'

She didn't like the accusing tone in her fathers voice but she still could not find her voice. She had almost cut through her tongue she was biting so hard down on it. What possible story could she make up at this point? If she turned round and said he was a stalker he would no doubt reveal his true identity. If she remained quiet she would have to play along with whatever scheme Max had concocted and that was not an option either.

'I was going to tell you tonight daddy, he just turned up before I could do it,' she managed to choke out hoping they could understand her. If she was lucky her glowing face would tell them she was embarrassed and not downright mad like she actually was.

He talked like a pro and she was almost jealous. On the spot Max managed to make up a tale of how they had met and how he mad finally broken down her icy shell. All the time he had his arm around her like a normal couple would. His touch made her feel physically sick but the lie was deepening right in front of her. She needed to know what was going on now!

'Can I talk to you in the kitchen a moment Max?'

'Sneaking in a quick kiss hey Grace?'

With a positively sickening smile she turned to Jimmy and quietly asked him to be quiet.

* * *

'I swear Max I will find a way to murder you so no-one will find out.'

'Oh come of it Grace. You love being able to prove to your brother you can get a boyfriend. A good looking one at that.'

'Just tell what you think you are playing at before I go out there and tell them the truth.'

'I know you won't do that, too loyal a friend to my mother. I am going to be a part of your life Grace to I can take exactly what I want from you one way or another.'


	6. It Would Happen to Her

I know, painfully rushed and painfully short but please let me explain. I like people to feel a part of my fics and so I have tried to make this chapter read how Riza is feeling, if you get me. A lot happenes in a short space of time and feelings have no real time to register and she is irrational. It is short because it would become too long to get my next points in.Please forgive me for taking so ver long, I promise I will try harder. _FMA isn't mine.

* * *

_

Riza had been standing in the doorway for minutes while Mustang pointed a finger at her. She had entered his room to find him looking through his telescope out of the window. She had gone to speak but he had silenced her. His finger hadn't moved and neither had she. Such was his erratic behaviour over the past few months. He had gradually built up a belief that someone was out to kill him and that they were always close to him. Riza herself hadn't seen any evidence to support his theory so let him get on with it. Men could be so confusing at times.

'Come here Hawkeye!'

Out of the silence he barked a command at her but did not avert his gaze from whatever he was studying. Placing her papers on the desk she slowly strolled over to his side and stood ridged. Without warning he grabbed her hips and pulled her in front of him. Although she had her back to him she sensed the frustrated and angry face he was pulling so she dared to look through the telescope.

It was focused on some empty bushes. She looked for a while but she could simply not see a thing. True it was dark but her training meant she could overcome such problems.

'Sir I…'

She felt his hot breath by her ear before she could carry on what she was going to say. For a moment or two he breathed heavily and she could feel his heartbeat beat at top speed against her back. She had not been so physically close to him for a long while and she began to feel light headed.

'Can you see him?' he finally asked.

'No sir, I see nothing.'

With some force he threw her aside and but his eye to the telescope once again. He let out a frustrated growl and snapped the curtains shut. It was the first time he appeared violent because of his paranoia and she decided it was time to say something.

'Sir, I do not believe someone is following you…'

'He's good, very good. He's toying with me Hawkeye, letting me but no-one else catch a glimpse of him so you all think I'm making it up.'

'No-body thinks you are making this up sir. I think you are going through a very stressful time.'

'I have been through worse then this and not seen things haven't I?' he asked pacing back and forth, 'You believe me surely Hawkeye?'

The desperation in his eyes unnerved her terribly and she caved in to nodding. His shoulders relaxed slightly at this and his breathing became regular once again. She stood politely for another moment or two before taking up her papers and requesting she leave to go to bed.

'Don't leave!'

'Sir?'

'I said don't leave. I wish for you to stay with me tonight.'

She began to blush furiously and words scattered about in her brain trying to piece together the right thing to say but she accomplished nothing. Gawping like a fish she managed to make not a syllable. What he really so blunt in all his propositions?

'He knows I sleep alone. Perhaps if you stay you will able to catch a glimpse of him as he thinks no-one will be here.'

You fool Riza, cast that blush from your face and agree to follow orders.

'Very well sir but you must sleep in the chair,' she said perfectly casually.

He laughed and genuinely smiled as she went to change into her bedclothes. He hadn't slept for a good long while anyhow. Perhaps it was inevitable he would end up in bed that night.

* * *

She felt the heat of the morning sun creeping through the crack in the curtains and she slowly opened her eyes. It was going to be a wonderful day if that sun was anything to go by and she smiled. The figure beside her buried his head further into her back to rather shut out the light.

Her ideas of a peaceful day came to an abrupt halt once she remembered where she was. Her nightdress was flung over the back of a chair and she realised she wore nothing but her birthday suit. Everything had happened to quick last night her brain clearly hadn't registered exactly what had happened.

Mustang did snuggle himself him in his chair originally while she had crept into bed and desperately tried to ignore how against regulations it all was. Still he had given her a command and she had to follow it to the last.

After an hour had gone by she had believed he was sleeping and she was finally able to rest. That was when he had literally pounced on her and muffled any protest by kissing her.

Once they had started they didn't stop. Without a word they had proceeded to undress each other and make love until they could barely move. He had instantly fallen asleep and so had she.

Now she had woken up the shock of what she had done set in. With the silence of an assassin she got herself dressed and fled from the room before Roy could wake up and dismiss her forever. He had only done what he had done out of this insanity that led him to believe somebody was following him. She had run all the way into the street and hoped no-one could see what she had done from the expression on her face. She had shamed all she had ever worked for and she felt sick with embarrassment. Some creepy little man had laughed at her as she bolted toward Gracier's house to seek comfort and she had almost pulled out her gun and shot him.

* * *

No amount of tea could sooth her soul but the warmth Gracier showed her had at least stopped her being so white knuckled. Considering what she had done she once again ignored her military training and told Gracier what had happened.

'I will be accused of taking advantage of him while he was in an unfit state. I shouldn't have even been in his room'

'Oh Riza you have before and felt no guilt. You were making him feel secure and isn't that your job?'

'Nothing happened before. I may as well quit here and now.'

'If I might say so Riza, your heart hasn't been as in your job as it once was. Ever since Winry had Grace in fact I can see you've been yearning to start living a different life.'

Riza sighed, 'The military is everything to me. I couldn't start something new just like that.'

'Why not? Major Armstrong did and he hasn't been happier.'

The more Riza thought of it the more she knew Gracier to be right. That pang in her heart when she looked at Winry and Grace was trying to tell her what she valued in life was changing. She wanted to escape, find love and settle down. Perhaps sleeping with Roy was her way of trying to get fired so she could live that life. Why had she missed the signs when they had been right in front of her?

From that day on she would leave the military, the regime and Roy Mustang all behind to start doing what she really wanted to do. She would have to give a months notice but the last four weeks would start from that moment.


	7. A Secret Never to be Told

I am so sorry it is taking me so long to update but the work load has been huge. Thankfully it is mostly clear and I was able to clear a chapter. We are back to Grace and co and although it is a bit shorter again it has all the pouints in it wanted to make. _FMA isn't mine.

* * *

_

**Present**

'Dad? Is everything alright?'

Edward didn't respond to his son at first for his head whirled with so many questions it was like being at a conference. Max had politely taken his leave soon after he and Grace had re-emerged from the kitchen. He knew his daughter well for it was just like reading Winry. Her smile had been strained and her nostrils had flared whenever Max touched her. Why Grace would be playing along with this boy he did not know and if she hadn't told him already she wouldn't any time soon.

But something else tumbled about in his thoughts and that was the very face of Max. Those low, light brown shifty eyes, the mass of shaggy hair flopping over his forehead.

'He looked like the colonel,' Jimmy sighed.

'I think you're seeing things Jimmy,' Grace replied taking a sip from her tea.

'Are you trying to hide you like the colonel by dating someone who looks like him?'

'Shut up Jimmy!'

'He does doesn't he dad?'

Edward looked at his daughter before he spoke and he saw the panic hidden deep within her eyes. He was sure she was not with this boy but they had collided somehow. People had tried to get to him via Grace before but she was not stupid enough to fall for them. This Max held something over her but she was distressed enough as it was so for now he would leave it.

'Leave your sister alone James. Can I phone you mother Grace?'

She nodded and watched him leave the room with a heavy heart. He hadn't been the same since Max had left and she feared he was angry with her. She wanted to tell him the truth but she just couldn't so she would have to suffer for the moment. All the pain she felt she would double upon Max just as soon as she found out how. He was a fool for thinking she could give him anything even if he was trying to be a part of her life.

* * *

'Winry, the time has come for me to confess. There is a secret I have been keeping from you for many years now; I kept it from everyone in fact. I need you to go into the basement and take down the fifth arm from the left that's hung up on the wall.'

Her stomach stirred with worry but Winry would have been foolish to believe she still knew all of her husband's secrets. Putting the phone gently down she went to explore all the old auto-mail that would never be used. She reached up and pulled down the arm as instructed, getting covered in dust and cobwebs. As she coughed she noticed something fall out of the arm and she guessed that was what Ed meant for her to find. She picked it up and flipped it over. It was a photo of a heavily pregnant Hawkeye.

* * *

He heard the arm clatter to the ground on the other end of the phone meaning Winry had clearly found what she was looking for. He prepared himself for the verbal onslaught as he heard her pick up the phone but he never got one.

'Why did Riza never tell me?'

'She wanted to Winry I'm sure of it. She never meant to tell anyone but I found her in this state quite by accident. She swore me to secrecy and I had to keep it.'

'Then where is this child? Who is the father?'

'That's what I plan to find out now certain things have come to light. I'm sending Grace home for a while.'

'She isn't in danger is she?'

'No no she's not in danger but she needs to be kept an eye on. There are some traits of me that Grace really shouldn't have picked up.'

* * *

'You look just like your mother with that scowl across your face.'

'What do you expect dad? Yesterday morning I was quite ready to spend a few days relaxing now it's tomorrow morning and you've marched me to the train station. Now you are sending me home for a few weeks when I have a pile of work to try…'

'Aww is Grace going to miss Maxy?'

She snarled at her brother but said not a word. She was still most angry at her father for dumping this news so suddenly on her and for no apparent reason. If mother wanted her home she would have said when she called her herself.

'Here, read this on the way.'

She reached through the window and took the envelope from her fathers hands. When she finally looked in his eyes she saw the confusion and pain she had caused him keeping these secrets and she melted. The whistle was blown to announce the train leaving and she gave him a gentle smile. Jimmy nodded at her before turning his back for he was never comfortable with goodbyes. As they sank further into the distance she felt a pain in her heart for all the people who hadn't had parents to cling on to.

After about an hour on the train she finally opened the envelope and began to read the letter inside.

_Dear Grace_

_Never feel guilty for keeping a secret you have sworn to. You do it out of love and not to be spiteful. I know this because I have held my own secret for many years now. Since I am not sure what you know I still cannot reveal it to you but rest assured I am getting things cleared up now. Enjoy your time with you mother, a child and their parent should never be separated for too long._

_Dad_

Her stomach dropped as she read the last line again. He wasn't hiding his secret from her but covering his tracks if anyone else got the letter. She couldn't tell precisely what he knew but he must have known Max belonged to someone. Curse Max and his likeness to his father, curse Max altogether. Life had been so much more peaceful when he wasn't around. She crushed the letter in her hand as she thought about his arrogance last night but then laughed when she realised no-one could pull the wool over her fathers eyes.

What played on her mind most was the threat that Max had issued her. '_I am going to be a part of your life Grace so I can take exactly what I want from you_' She was clueless as to what he thought he could gain from her. If he knew who is parents were why didn't he just go to them? Was he really so stubborn to believe they didn't want him and so gave him away? Perhaps what he believed he could get from her was the truth about why poor Riza had to give up her child.

She relaxed and took a deep breath. She was going home where she would be safe from Max Wallis for a while and she could ignore all of this had ever happened.

* * *

Another pair of Elrics where watching the world speed by as they sat on a train. They were heading to colder climes then Grace but their mission was of far greater importance. Thankfully Edward had been able to keep the complete truth from his son but he was aware they were heading to see the Colonel. He had always suspected who Riza's child had belonged to but had no real proof. At this point Ed was still unaware just how he would approach the subject for he was not meant to know. However his strong curiosity mixed in with his own parental instinct drove him toward the Colonel and the question of why he gave up his own child. Whether he would reveal to Mustang that his son was alive and well and harassing Ed's child was yet to be seen. It would be a spur of the moment thing depending on what Mustang would answer.

Mentally he apologised to Riza for finally breaking his silence. It had been over eighteen years now since Max had come into the world. Instead of remaining a secret he had found out the truth so who could blame him for wanting to find out. But harassing Grace for it was not an issue to Edward had sent her home knowing she would be safe there. After he had found out the truth he would track Max down himself and sort all of this mess out.

* * *

He could see her further on down the train. Every so often her light blond hair would flick out as she turned her head. To reveal himself now would be a stupid thing to do. Revealing himself when they got to the train station would also be too risky. He would follow her and pick the right time to make his presence known. He admired Edward for trying to protect his daughter but it would all be in vein. He would track Grace to the ends of the earth in order to gain what he wanted and that would be at any cost.

'What the hell do you think you're doing here!' she screamed, attracting the attention of everyone around her.

* * *

'You aren't happy to see me darling?'

She had never had a temper tantrum but she was close to throwing one there and then. Max stood on the platform after getting off the same train she had been on. She was aware of the other passengers who had got off staring at her but what was the point in caring.

'You…you stalker!' she wailed as he casually walked toward her. With that idiotic grin spread across his face he winked at her and whispered in her ear 'Can't meet future father and not future mother.'

Since she did not care of he would ever produce children she kneed him as hard as she could right where it hurt the most. Instantly he doubled over and fell to the floor as she turned tail and stormed off in the direction of her home. If she went quick enough he wouldn't be able to find her and she would still be free from him. She heard him call out that it was a joke but she was past finding him funny and had been ever since he entered her life.


	8. Just like That, She was Gone

Yes, I am alive and I am very sorry I'm taking so long. I work you see (build up some money to go back to Uni with). I also have Uni work that needs doing but after next Monday they will both be done and I will be free for a couple of weeks to write to my hearts content. I have a lot coming up in this tale so prepare yourself. In this chapter we are back to the past with Riza and Roy._ FMA isn't mine._

_

* * *

_

**Past**

Riza slumped back down onto the bathroom floor and held on to her stomach. She knew resorting to the military canteen would come back to haunt her. Twice now she had been there and twice she had been ill with nothing but a sympathetic dog by her side. She was very rarely ill but it was her own fault for having that chicken yet again.

'Perhaps it's nerves too Hayate,' she murmured to her beloved pet and he responded with a quick bark. Today was the day she was informing Mustang she was leaving. She had already delayed it by a couple of weeks and soon she wouldn't do it at all. She had been organising what she would do with her life and nothing seemed to come up to scratch. At first she thought she would just get a transfer, but then she was reminded she could simply not stay part of the military. She had broken one of the biggest rules as well as giving in to her desires. She has avoided seeing Mustang at all costs for she was far too embarrassed to. He had been in an unstable state and he had only slept with her to seek comfort. She after fighting it for so long had given in to his charms in so quick a night. A smile threatened to creep across her lips and she fought to keep it at bay. No matter how angry she was with herself, no matter how disgusted, she couldn't help remembering just how good it was.

* * *

He had been staring at the same sheet of paper now for what could have been hours. The note from Gracier blurred into one mass of black ink. She had written to warn him that Hawkeye was quitting the military to do more with her life. He had been debating whether what they had done was part of this change or this change was because of it. He had never been any good at assessing whether an action was good or not so he always had Riza at hand to help him out. She at least seemed she wanted to do what they had done so he had gone with it. Now it seemed he had made one of the biggest mistakes of his life and this time she really was leaving him. All the things they had been through and she would leave him for something as silly as sleeping with each other. Although, it had been one of his more romantic encounters, perhaps he hadn't gone about things as he should.

There was a knock at the door and his heart began to pound again. His mind had wandered from what he had been preparing himself for and now he was about to face his fear. He took a gulp and scrunched up the note from Gracier; no sense in getting her into trouble when she was just being a good friend.

'Come in,' he called.

She entered rather more slowly then she usually would. She was facing the floor and her shoulders slumped pitifully. He regained his composure and acted as if he knew nothing.

'What is it first lieutenant?'

'I am handing in my resignation sir. I am leaving the military.'

It had been brunt and to the point and certainly not what she planned to say but it was out. She still stared at the floor unable to look directly at him. Partly it was out of shame but also because she did not want to see how he was reacting. He might not care at all, he might be happy but he also might be upset, whichever it was she would only end up crying herself. She threw down the papers in her hand and fled the room before anything else could be said. She fled all the way back to her room not caring whom she passed and what they said. She hadn't been prepared for what she had done and her heart ached all the more for it. Although she hadn't looked at Mustang once she felt his eyes on her and they had burned right to her core. She had explained in her letter it was all her own choice and that he had done nothing wrong but since he hadn't read it yet he was probably blaming himself. He was probably angry with her for leaving him one man short but she could not carry on. Her feelings for him had been love for such a long time now and she was sick and tired of hurting. She was so sick in fact she barely made it to the bathroom before she caved in to her nausea again.

* * *

While Hayate whimpered at her ankles Riza packed up all her belongings into one soul suitcase. For the time being she would live with Gracier until she found something more permanent. She would probably have to leave Central but she wasn't sure for where. Perhaps Winry needed some help working on her auto-mail.

It was stressful packing up a lifetime into such little a space. She had much to show in ways of being part of the military but she had little else to show for her life. One heartache, one illicit fling with a superior and a pet dog. Hayate was a delight in her life but it was not much.

Her hand found a photo she had faced downward for the past few months. It was one of the only pictures of her with Mustang out of uniform. She whole body was stiff while he had casually slumped himself over her shoulders. It had been for an undercover mission when they had appeared as a couple. The photo was part of the mission and Mustang had acted better then she did. To everyone else it just seemed she was a hard character but the reason she flinched so much from his touch was because of how much she wanted to feel it. The photo was slammed into the bottom of the case and she quickly piled her clothes on top. She said a mental farewell to her bedroom as she turned her back to the military forever.

* * *

It had been two days since her abrupt departure and Mustang had finally decided what he was going to do. He hadn't eaten or slept well since that day but he was going to act that very moment. He swept onto his feet and straight out onto the street, heading in the direction of Gracier's house. If Riza weren't there Gracier would know where she was. He knew what he wanted, nay had to do and Riza would have to abide whether she wanted to or not.

He knocked politely on the door although he wanted to break it down. He turned and nodded to the man greeting him from the street and he hummed a merry tune. It was all out of frustration and he began to worry Gracier wasn't in. But then to ease his stress Elysia answered the door and gave him a beaming smile.

'Hello Elysia, is Gracier here?'

'No she's gone out Uncle Roy but she should be back soon. Come in.'

He laughed slightly at the Uncle comment but he was flattered too. Usually she would have run away from him but now they had both become accustomed to each other. He stepped into the homely house and settled into one of the large sofas. Gracier was sat across the room but she said nothing to him. Perhaps she had been instructed to keep quiet while unaware her innocent child had given away the secret anyway.

'How long will Riza be?'

She looked as if she was going to protest but when Elysia bounced in she had guessed what had happened.

'About half an hour. Why don't you go up to her room and I'll bring you some tea.'

* * *

Riza walked with more care then she ever had. She had planned to buy a few things while she was in town but all plans had gone out of the window. All she wanted to do now was run and hide. She burst into the house and didn't give Gracier a chance to say anything to her. On reflection she really should have done because it would have given her more time to prepare.

'Sir? Why are you here?'

She had barely shut her door and got her words out before he pounced. His lips locked onto hers and he kissed her with the passion of a man possessed. For a while she let herself be swept up in the moment before she forced herself out of his embrace.

'Riza you aren't in the military anymore! You have no need to be ashamed of us anymore!'

'No sir you don't understand…'

'Of course I understand. You were trying to protect your career and I can understand that. I have wanted to be with you for so long.'

'I don't think you are ready for this kind of commitment.'

'You sound like Fullmetal. I am capable of love.'

She took a deep breath before she said her next words, 'There would have to be a lot of it. It needs to be shared by two people.'

For a moment he looked puzzled and she knew she would have to say the very words that hurt the most.

'Sir, I'm pregnant.'


	9. My Prize

See, I can be quick if I want to be and some chapter are much easier to write. Not only that but finally its a long chapter. Well glad you are all enjoying this fic, its really about to pick up pace._ FMA isn't mine._

_

* * *

_

Grace relaxed once she saw the familiar shape of her home on the horizon. She could just about hear Ned barking. He sounded quite like Den but he was certainly his own character. She hadn't realised how happy she was to be heading home until now and she began to pick up pace. The sights and the smells of the country filled her senses and she was content. Ned burst from the door and straight into her arms and she laughed out loud. This in turn brought her mother out and Grace ran to her. She embraced her mother and let the feeling of safety envelope her. Certainly her father knew what he was talking about.

'Hello mum, I've come home for a while.'

'If I had my way you'd stay forever. I have some tea ready.'

Grace smiled and walked into her home and revelled in the fact she had her mother all to herself.

* * *

Even from a distance he could see what was going on. Grace was obviously happy to be welcomed into her mothers loving arms. If only he knew how that felt. The sad truth was he didn't for he never knew his parents. Seeing Grace so happy enraged him and he knew he wanted to put a stop to it. But he could not act rashly or his plan could easily go pear shaped. For now he would have to keep his cover and wait for his real prize.

* * *

Although most of it had been left behind Grace had managed to bring some of her work with her. With such quiet surroundings she would be able to get it done in no time and do nothing for a while. With no work, no twins and no Max around she could contemplate her life and where it was heading. Silence was just the cure for her nerves.

'Be quiet Ned you silly creature!'

Ned who was still mostly a puppy had not grasped the idea of being quiet and he began to bark fiercely. Grace looked out of her window to see her mother grappling with the mass of mad animal. He appeared to be barking at something in the distance but when Grace looked toward where he was barking she saw nothing. Sighing she ventured downstairs to help her mother puppy wrestle. Ned, for being such a young dog, was quite big enough.

'Trust your father to think getting me a guard dog would do me good. I doubt Ned knows how to do anything but bark.'

Grace merely laughed as she moved round to the front of the creature to try and pet him. He was not prone to biting and she felt quite safe to start scratching him behind his ear. After a few more rather quieter yaps Ned fell silent and gave in to Grace's affection. He rolled over and let them both rub his stomach, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth.

'Ooh you are a dangerous beast aren't you boy,' Grace cooed as Ned barked his reply. All other thoughts finally melted away as she stroked the lovable animal and helped her mother encourage him back inside.

* * *

They sat on the small balcony outside Grace's room and looked out into the night. Grace knew her mother had spent many a night when she was young doing the very same thing in wait for Ed and Al. It had been one of the more popular chapters of her book; least it had been for the women who read it. The men who read her book found it an obstruction in what could have been a fine history novel. In any case Grace could see the history in her mothers eyes and she smiled.

'Are you glad to be home?' Winry asked her daughter.

'Of course I am mother, now we've got that damn dog to sleep anyway.'

'You just appear to have something on your mind. I am quite aware your father sent you here.'

'Just working too much I guess, dad must have known. Now I'm here I realise how much I have missed being home. There is nothing on my mind and that's how I plan it to stay.'

Winry nodded but did not believe her. She hated secrets being kept from her but she knew nothing would change. Grace had spent much of her childhood looking off into the distance deep in thought. Edward would only have sent Grace home if he thought something was amiss but Winry knew to keep her nose out of that too. She had her daughter home and for the time being that was enough. She was safe here and the most she would have to cope with was Ned.

'So what is your work at the moment?'

'Just some research, nothing of interest. I just have to write up my findings and post it to the paper when I can.'

'You don't have a deadline?'

'Of sorts. They have a spot in the paper where articles go but they have many to put in. As long as they get mine soon it'll be fine.'

'Good. Oh I have to go to the market tomorrow so I'll be gone for a few hours, is that okay?'

'I'll get my work out of the way then. Once it is done I have all the time in the world to spend with you, even if that means helping you with the auto-mail.'

'I knew you were a closet mechanic Grace, your father will be jealous. I think he hoped one day you would alchemise one of your books into a tree.'

* * *

Even with his military binoculars he could no longer see them clearly although he was aware they were outside. It was such a shame; he loved how angry watching the pair of them got him. But still his ultimate goal had not revealed itself and he could not do anything till that happened. The cold began to set in and he wrapped himself up. The excitement of what was to come would keep him warm during the many hours that were ahead.

Grace waved her mother and Ned off midway through the morning. Ned needed to be taught how to act around people so Winry thought this a good opportunity for him. Plus some of the market stallholders were suckers for a puppy and might get Winry a few free extras. Grace had everything set to go and once they were beyond the horizon she buried herself in her work. Her father had made a little spot for himself downstairs where he studied so for the time being she hijacked it. He certainly would not be missing it at the moment. She was careful not to misplace anything he had carefully set down or she would hear about it when he came home. She hoped it wouldn't be too long for they had much to talk about. And, so sue her, she wanted their whole family together for a while.

'Dad I'm freezing. We aren't going to be around for long are we?'

'We shouldn't be James, once I've found the Colonel anyway. I only need to talk to him for a small while and then we can head back to Central.'

'Can't we go home for a bit?'

'To spend time with your sister?'

'No!

Edward laughed quietly and carried on walking. It would have been easy to mock the Colonel when he saw him about the awful living standards but he was on a mission. He would have to distract his son for a while. Edward decided he would go with the forward approach and just ask Mustang straight out if Max was his. If he was (chances are this was so) he would then demand to know why they gave their son away. After that he would find Max and get him together with his parents. Not only would he reunite a child with his parents but he would save his daughter as well.

'James, if you head to that café and order us some drinks I'll be with you shortly.'

James looked rather put out but he shrugged his shoulders and did as he was told. He ran through the ever-increasing snowfall toward the quiet little café. Once he was settled Edward headed up the path of the quiet looking house. Anyone else would have thought it a normal home but it was a secret headquarters even if it was small. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. The door swung open.

Although a couple of lines had appeared round his eyes he still looked like the same old Colonel. Once he saw Edward an arrogant smile spread across his face but Ed knew he would soon wipe that clean off his face. He did still feel guilty because he was breaking a promise but that smile made it all the more apparent it was time someone spoke up.

'Fullmetal, I'm a little surprised to see you.'

'As well you might Colonel.'

'I am no longer Colonel…'

'And I am no longer Fullmetal but some things stick don't they? I have to talk to you.'

Mustang ushered him in but was suspicious about his behaviour. There was something stern in his voice even if the words were in-joke. They both sat down in front of a fire and Edward instantly removed the picture from his coat pocket. He held it in front of Mustangs face and waited to see what he would say.

'Who knows about this Edward?'

'Me, Winry and Grace. What I want to know is if you are the father?'

'Could you see Riza letting anyone else near her…?'

'Then why has your son remained illegitimate? Why can he not be a part of your life? Is your job so much more important?'

Mustang frowned and Edward realised he had caught him out. Now Mustang would have to tell him the truth rather then keep it all covered up.

'I know I am not an emotional man, but do you really think I could give up my own child?'

Edward had not expected that at all. He hadn't thought too deeply about what he was accusing Mustang of and now he realised how harsh it was.

'Roy you must tell me why Max could not be a part of your life. He is harassing Grace for something and I need to know what.'

Mustang sat back in his chair and rapped his fingers together before saying, 'You won't believe me, but perhaps telling someone will keep it from tormenting me.'

* * *

Grace was amazed that she had managed to complete her work within an hour. It would still be another two hours at least until her mother came home. Perhaps she would take in a nap for she and her mother had talked well into the night. She would be refreshed for her mothers return and she would be able to cook a meal for her.

She lay down on the sofa and closed her eyes. She emptied her mind of all thoughts and let the cool air wash over her. The door was open and it caught any breeze that blew which was wonderful on a warm day. She felt sorry for her mother who would be walking in such heat.

Sensing something wasn't quite right Grace opened her eyes. Looking toward the door she saw nothing but pushed herself up. She kept her eyes on the same space but not a soul showed up.

'Hello graceful.'

Before she even had time to turn around she was pinned flat to the sofa and Max jumped over the back of it. He held her legs still with his own and grabbed her wrists. She desperately tried to pull them away but he was much stronger then her. She screamed in frustration but knew nobody was around to come to her aid.

'What is your problem?' she squealed.

'Believe it or not Grace it's you. Sorry to be so rough but I know what can happen to me if I let you loose. Why must you run away from me?

'Why must you follow me?'

'I told you. I'm hear to get what I want.'

Still struggling with him she cried, 'Then tell me what it is!'

He side grinned at her and licked his top lip. Her heart stopped in her chest and she used all the strength she had left to try and pull away but it was no use. He had her good and tight.


	10. A Time of Delight

There was meant to be much more to occur in this chapter but it would have been far too long. We are back in the past, hope I'm not confusing you. _FMA isn't mine._

_

* * *

_

Although Riza had just delivered the news that she was pregnant to Mustang it was she who was in shock. He had gently embraced her and so far had not let go. They were both silent as the overwhelming emotions spilled out into their hug. Riza began to feel the tears in her eyes again but she was unaware of what the hug meant. She hoped beyond hope that it was with happiness but she feared it was out of pity. She feared that the moment he let go of her he would vanish without a trace much like he had before. A baby would take over her life there was no doubt but it would not have to take over his if he did not wish it.

Finally he let her go but without a word he stormed from the room and finally out of the house. For a moment or two she stood in shock just where he had left her. Then once everything had sunk in she slumped to the floor but she did not cry. She could not find tears for she did not know what she would be crying for. Would it be for him, would it be for herself or would it be for the unborn child who's life had already been turned upside down.

* * *

Eventually the tears found her and she wept onto Gracier's shoulder. She had sat on the floor for a good half hour before Gracier came to inquire what was going on. Once Riza had choked out that she was having Roy's baby the first tear fell from her hazel eyes. She cursed the day she had first learned to weep so and cursed the man who had caused the tears. But once she had done that the guilt set in and she began to blame herself all over again.

'If I hadn't of given in to him none of this would have happened,' she sobbed, 'it is just my luck to fall pregnant so quickly. I wouldn't be surprised if he's getting a transfer to another country.'

'Riza you must not take this so harshly,' Gracier soothed, 'this child is a blessing and you deserve to be a mother. Are you not the least bit excited?'

Riza thought over this question before she answered. If she had waited any longer she may never have had a child of her own. She felt such joy when she held Grace in her arms but it would be nothing to holding her own baby; a little version of her who would demand nothing. Riza would not need to find something to do with her life for she was now a mother who could happily live off her military pension. She had Gracier to teach her how to be a good parent and Winry who had raised her daughter alone for a while. She began to cry again but they were tears of joy. Her life, which had been so connected to the military, had taken a complete turn around. If Roy did not want anything to do with his child it was his loss.

'I am Gracier, I am so happy I could leap for joy. I should have known the Colonel would not take the news well.'

'Well far be it for me to call him irresponsible…'

'Who is?'

She turned to the door and there he stood with a beaming smile on his face. It was not the arrogant smile he usually sported but one of real joy. In his hand were a few bags that had the picture of a teddy bear on the front.

'Since we don't know if it's a boy or girl yet I bought both pink and blue baby clothes. I called in to the wood shop and they are in the process of making us a cot. Oh and I've taken up a friends offer of borrowing one of his properties. He has a house in the country you see and I think it would be best if we moved there during your pregnancy. I want my child to be brought into quiet surroundings and then we can introduce him to everybody.'

Gracier stammered, 'He, you say.'

'Well I can't be sure of course but something in my gut tells me I will have a son. Are you okay to move soon Riza?'

She did not respond for she had once again fallen into shock. It was a miracle she had not fainted on the spot. Instead she stood up and threw herself back into his arms.

'I would gladly move today,' she laughed and smiled just as an expecting mother should.

* * *

'I am not superstitious but can we keep this baby a secret, until he is born at least. It should be easy if we are hidden away.'

'Are you trying to say you are embarrassed to admit you caved in to the sex machine that is Roy Mustang.'

'Mmm well there will be none of that anymore. You will not stay under the same roof as me if you call yourself a sex machine.'

'I understand my days are over now. I shall pass on all my secrets to my son.'

'You will certainly not get anywhere near him if you plan to teach him that.'

They both laughed as she helped in fill in the papers so he could take leave for a few weeks. He would not be able to be with her all the time but if it looked like he had work out of town he could easily sneak visits in. She would be quite happy to have time completely to herself and of course Hayate.

'You are happy aren't you Riza?'

'After assessing everything I have to say that I don't think I have ever been happier.'

'Even with me. I guess getting you pregnant didn't give you much of a choice of a man.'

'Well don't give yourself all the credit I could have easily avoided your charms. Yes Roy I am happy with you for there was never really any other man in my life. Your fault of course for making me work so hard…'

He pouted at her and she fluffed up his hair. As she picked up his papers a letter fell out onto the table. It had been hand delivered for it only had Roy's name across the front.

'From one of your girlfriends?' Riza teased.

'Well I had many to let down it's not surprising I would miss one.'

He carefully pulled the paper out of the envelope and pretended to check for perfume. After she gave him a unsatisfied look he proceeded to read it. Although there was only a few words written down they filled him with confusion and dread. They read, "Bye bye baby".

'Everything okay? If you've been dumped you've brought it on yourself.'

'That's not very nice,' he laughed trying to hide his nerves, 'if you must know it is one of my girlfriends saying goodbye. You could be more sympathetic.'

She smiled and he crunched the paper into a ball and threw it in the bin. It was probably just a bitter ex girlfriend calling him 'baby' as an ironic affectionate term. He hadn't been keeping an eye on things outside for a while but he suspected his stalker had lost interest. He had been stalked for so long now with nothing coming of it, it was unlikely anything would ever happen. Nothing would stop him from enjoying his time with Riza for it was precious. He could think of no-one better to raise his child and to be a part of his life forever more. She had already begun to glow and he swelled with pride. A letter was harmless and now he was moving they would never be able to get hold of him.

* * *

She took in a deep breath of the clear air and sighed deeply. Her life was moving so fast she should have been in a spin but she was perfectly content. All of her possessions had already been moved in along with a few items in preparation for the new arrival. She was nearing on two months now and a bump began to show on her stomach. Thankfully nobody had noticed before she had taken her leave and so her pregnancy was a secret. She was new to the village and none of them ever ventured to Central. The military would have no business to visit such a quiet spot so she was able to completely relax. Roy had sat himself in the grass before he had even entered the house, commenting on how he couldn't understand why Fullmetal would ever leave the country.

'I do wonder how he and Winry are; I wish to know how all of them are in fact.'

'There is a phone Riza. Why don't you call Winry and have one of those long pointless conversations women have.'

'You are so clever at being flattering Roy,' she sighed, entering her new home. It was well decorated and had recently been cleaned. It smelled of flowers and fresh bread although she was sure neither were in the house. She secretly urged Roy to follow her but he seemed happy to take in the sunset outside. She would have plenty of time to have him to herself but she wanted it to happen soon. She had wanted him to herself for years and now her chance was in front of her she had to wait longer still.

* * *

A few more months passed without a problem with Roy coming and going as well he could. The people in the village were accustomed to her presence and she noticed very few of them were under the age of thirty. This, however, made for a quiet life but she did get bored from time to time. Today she was paying a visit to the bakery to pick up a fresh baguette. Roy would be away for another two weeks so she was not collecting as much as usually. She was delighted to be able to get out of the house but she was grateful there was not far to walk. Her stomach was now quite bloated and it worried her that it would still get bigger.

'Oh hello Miss Mustang, how are you today?'

Inwardly laughing at her cover name she replied that she was fine and here to collect her bread. The little old woman packed up Riza's bread and handed it over the counter. As Riza paid her she asked,

'There's a young man wandering about the village. I think he's been here before some years ago, only this time he isn't accompanied by a huge guy in a suit of armour.'

With her run of luck she should have expected that at that very moment Edward Elric would walk in and set his eyes right on her. At first she thought he would tease and mock her but instead his face spread into an enormous smile.

'Miss Hawkeye, this is a surprise.'


	11. Dear Graceful

I left you on a cliffhanger when it came to Grace, and now you will find out what happened to her. There is one more chapter after this set in the past, then the rest after that will all be present. _FMA isn't mine._

**Edit Note:** Thanks to Jenn for pointing out my error about Elysias age.

* * *

**Present**

Edward was aware he was frowning but he was not about to stop. He kept his eye upon Roy who had now completed his tale and had sat back in his chair. Part of his story was hard to believe but he had no reason to lie. At no point during the telling of his tale did he come across as smug or insincere and now he looked quite down. If what he had said was true then it was clear that they had every reason to give their son away. But the events that had occurred had taken place over eighteen years ago. Surely now it was possible for Roy to finally meet up with his son; he was his own flesh and blood.

'Your story does explain a lot but I still don't know what he wants with my daughter.'

'I cannot help you there Edward. Although Max is my son I know nothing about him. Perhaps he has a crush on her and is too shy to tell her.'

'That boy is anything but shy. Now you have told me the truth isn't it time you told him the truth.'

Mustang rubbed his forehead and sighed heavily. Edward could see he was still debating the entire situation but things had to change. For a moment or two he let Roy remain with his thoughts but when he still not get a response he spoke up again.

'Perhaps you should go see Miss Hawkeye first. You were cowardly in leaving her all by herself after everything had happened.'

'She did not want me around so don't call me cowardly!' Roy suddenly yelled, springing to his feet. Edward expected to hit a nerve but not as strongly as he had done. It was some relief though to know he cared enough to act in such a way.

'She wanted me away from her,' he carried on, 'for it was my fault our son was given away.'

'You both made the decision. Riza would not have agreed with you if she didn't think it was necessary.' Edward took a breath, 'Max is the only son you are ever likely to have Roy, isn't it time you be his father.'

Mustang went to answer when the door burst open and in stepped James looking rather displeased with his father.

'I know when your trying to get me out of the way dad but its been an hour and I'm bored. Hello Colonel,' he grumbled, shaking off the snow. 'Sorry for letting myself in but there was a man at the door who told me to hand this to you.'

James produced a letter and handed it to Mustang. He received many letters this way as it was the safest route to not being found out. Ignoring the curious look from the younger and elder Elric he glanced over the familiar handwriting. After reading it over a couple of times he settle back down into the sofa and let it drop to the floor.

'You get your wish Fullmetal. I am being called back to Central post haste. It seems Gracier would like to talk to me about Hawkeye.'

'And she can't do it over the phone?' James asked.

'Doesn't seem so, not this time anyway.'

* * *

Riza banged on the door again but there was still no response. It was unlike Grace to be gone this long and Riza began to worry. Rather selfishly she was worried for herself more then Grace for she feared the young woman had gone to seek out Roy. Riza trusted that Grace believed she was doing the right thing but in reality she was not.

'Grace, are you in?' she called through the letterbox.

'You looking for her too?'

Riza spun round to come face to face with an aging set of twins. Both wore practically the same outfits and wore the same make up. They were linked in arms and were pursing their lips at her distastefully.

'Oh Daisy isn't little Grace popular these days. We always believed she should get out more.'

'Oh yes we did Poppy. That girl needs to get out and see the world and see all the wonderful people.'

'But the wonderful people are coming to her and she is making a name for herself.'

'That young gentleman seemed quite taken by her but she doesn't appear to want to know.'

'She up and left and didn't tell him from what we could tell. She left early this morning with her father.'

'And her brother, but she did not look happy.'

'No she looked quite sour didn't she Daisy. She doesn't suit looking sour, not with such pretty gold eyes.'

By this point Riza had almost gone completely cross-eyed but she had managed to follow what they had been saying.

'A young man? Who is this young man? What is his name?' she asked the pair.

'Well we don't rightly know dear. We managed to speak to him the one time after tearing him away from young Grace. He was very rude to us and would not tell us his name.'

'He was a tall lad and mightily handsome. It is no wonder he had spun Grace's head. But he is not good for her I can tell you.'

'Why is that?' Riza dared to ask them

Poppy snorted, 'He's a stranger dear. Nobody knows who he is. About five minutes after Grace left he was doing exactly what you were. When he realised she wasn't in he ran off and we haven't seen him since. His eyes looked so angry, eyes much like yours Miss Hawkeye.'

Those last few words were the clinch for Riza. Excusing herself and politely as she could she dashed back to her apartment. After much scrabbling around she finally found what she was looking for. On the back of the photo Grace had given her was the number where she could reach Max. She didn't have to tell him who she was but she could demand to know where Grace was. Her greatest fear was that Grace had gone to find Roy and that Max was following Grace. Since Max didn't know the truth, who knows what he might do when he saw his real father.

The phone rang and she braced herself for hearing his voice. It rang and it rang but nobody was there to pick up. She put the phone down and paced her room for five minutes before trying again. This time the phone rang five times and then somebody picked it up.

'Best West Hotels, how may I help you?'

'Oh I am looking for a Max Wallis.'

'Wallis…Wallis…ah yes here it is. I'm afraid he left this morning rather abruptly. Not sure when he'll be back but his room is booked out for another week. Do you wish to leave a message?'

'Erm, no, thank-you for your help.'

She would have to resort to plan B after all. Without taking a pause she ran all the way to Gracier's house and let herself in. Gracier was sat by the fire sewing some of Elysia's clothes while Elysia sat at the table doing some doodles; it was her favourite pastime.

'Auntie Riza,' Elysia squealed and bounded from her chair and straight into Riza's arms. She embraced the young woman for a moment or two and then gently guided her back to her seat. Time was of the essence and she had no time to entertain the young at heart.

'Riza, is everything alright?'

'Gracier I need you to make a call. Get a message sent to Roy Mustang that he must come to Central immediately. Phone the messenger posted near to where Mustang is staying and say its an emergency.'

'But Riza should you not phone him if it is so important?'

'No!' she snapped, 'after agreeing to give his son away he hates me. If he hears my voice he will not listen. Please hurry.'

Gracier did not need to be told twice and went straight into action. If there was one thing she had learnt from Maes when he was alive it was to act first and question later.

* * *

Grace was lying motionless on the sofa while Max stood on the doorstep looking outside. She kept him within her line of sight but she was not prepared to talk yet. The only part of her that moved was the steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. The only movement from him was the wind gently blowing his hair about his head. Had anyone walked by at that time they would have thought it a moment of perfect tranquillity but they would have been wrong. Had they listened hard enough they would have heard Grace clenching her teeth in determination to not let her emotions out. Yet after another few moments she could no longer remain quiet and she let it all out.

Max turned to see Grace curled into a ball, laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes. Her body shook violently as she tried to control her hysterics but it was not to be. He began to grow furious with her and stormed over to her side.

'Would you be kind enough to tell me what is so damn funny?' he cried.

Taking a deep breath to repress the last few giggles she rolled onto her back and looked up at him. But upon seeing his face twisted with anger she began to laugh out loud once more. He seized her by the shoulders and pulled her up to face him but that did not halt her actions. She let her head drop back so she didn't have to look him in the eye.

'Grace, are you laughing at me?'

When she still remained ignorant he began to shake her violently. Her hands sprang out of nowhere and clasped themselves onto his shoulders.

'After all we've been through you can do nothing but laugh.'

'Are you surprised Max? You follow me to my home, both Central and then here. You try to convince my family I belong to you. You attack me in my home by pinning me down underneath you and demanding to take from me what you want. And after all of that you wanted to ask me if you could live with me!'

'For that you laugh at me?'

'I'm laughing with relief you idiot. I thought you were going to rape me.'

They stared into each other's eyes for a second or two before he relaxed his hands and let her fall back into a seated position.

'Do I come across as that…evil?'

'Max you have done nothing but torment me since you came into my life. You have demanded I do your dirty work for you and then betray my friend. You have teased me and followed me to the house I grew up in. Although I know your parents Max I do not know you.'

He walked over to the window and sighed heavily. 'I guess I am a bit full on. Perhaps I was excited about finding out who I was. Grace,' he said turning to her, 'if you tell me why my parents gave me away I will leave you alone.'

'All this time you've done all of this just so I would tell you.'

'If it helps it was subconscious. Come on graceful, help me out.'

Even though she burned with guilt inside she nodded her head. It had been so long since they had given him away she was sure all the troubles would have cleared. 'You win Max. But after I tell you I implore you to go and see your mother, and leave me the hell alone.'

After he agreed she regaled him with a tale he deserved to hear.


	12. Bye Bye Baby

Perhaps I should have named this chapter 'The Big One'. This will be the last 'past chapter' as in this one you will finally find out why Roy and Riza gave up their baby. This however does not indicate the end, so I will update but it might not be for a little while. Anyhow, I am sorry ofthere are spelling and grammer mistakes, I have been rushing a bit. _FMA isn't mine._

_

* * *

_

**Past**

'Edward, what are you doing here?'

'I could ask you the same question Miss Hawkeye, but there is another one I would like to ask first.'

She took a deep breath and waited for him to let it out. There was no point in denying her pregnancy as she was so far gone now her stomach was greatly swollen. She was warmed by his gentle smile but knew he would say something in a snide voice soon. It wasn't that he was cruel but rather it was his favoured way of showing affection.

'Shall we go find a café and get some tea? I am here alone after all.'

After blinking once or twice she laughed quietly to herself before nodding and saying, 'I would love a cup of tea Edward, but let's go to my house shall we?'

* * *

Although they had been talking for a good half hour he had still not questioned her on her pregnancy. He told her all about Winry and Grace and Al with maturity and calm. She had never really spent time with Ed outside of the military and she was delighted to admire the man he had become. He had come home to find he had a daughter he knew nothing of but he took to his role naturally. She began to lose concentration on what he was saying as her mind wandered to Roy.

'I'm afraid my curiosity has finally boiled over. Why are you here Miss Hawkeye?'

'I quit the military Edward, I live here now.'

'But the military was your whole life.'

'But I have another life on the way. The military was my life Edward but I didn't want it to always be so. Now I have something else to live for. I note you haven't asked me about my pregnancy.'

He appeared to blush slightly and he put down his cup, 'It really isn't any of my business so I didn't ask. I'm sure Winry will be delighted to…'

'No, Edward she cannot know!'

At first he looked as if he were about to protest but then he lowered his head and nodded, 'The baby is a complete secret I suppose. After all I was never meant to see you. Can I know why this must remain secret?'

'I suppose I am just superstitious Edward. Until the baby is born and I know he is safe no-one is to know a thing.'

'I take it the father knows and you haven't killed him?' he asked but with a laugh.

She laughed along too and the conversation about the child ended there. As he was on a schedule he took his leave soon after that after congratulating her. She watched him walk away from the house and realised how very fond she was of him. That impatient young lad had become a man out of their sight. Winry was truly lucky to have him by her side.

As she was about to close the door the postman arrived with a letter in his hand. Her heart warmed even more at the thought it might be from Roy but when she saw the handwriting she knew it was not him. She thanked the postman and took the letter into the kitchen to open it.

_To a dear Riza Hawkeye,_

_I must admit when I saw you leaving I was worried I would never find you again. Thankfully the man left in your place was careless in his security. Now I have found you and the baby once more. Mustang will have to do better in hiding you._

_Yours truly, Adams._

All the warmth that was once within her was sapped away by the cold that reached all the parts of her being. Being quick of mind she ran to the phone and called Roy's home number. He did not appear to be in. Her next phone call was to Gracier but she had not seen him.

'There has been some bother at Headquarters. The man who was employed to replace you has been assassinated.'

After putting the phone back in its holder Riza ran to the bathroom and vomited with what could only be absolute fear.

* * *

She had eventually found out where Mustang was and to her relief he was on his way to see her. She had spent most of the rest of the day looking out her window to see if anyone was out there but she was quite alone. When she heard the door open and his familiar footsteps enter she ran into his arms to try and calm her nerves. Since she had received the letter her body had trembled and now only his safe embrace could stop her shaking. He held onto her tight until she no longer shuddered. When she pulled away he kissed her between her tearful eyes and stroked her hair.

'You know who Adams is, don't you?'

With a guilty sigh he nodded his head. He could not bear telling her the awful truth but he knew he must. She would not be happy if he told her a lie just to try and stop her being so scared. Riza was far better at handling things if she knew what she was dealing with. He led her into the living room and sat her down whilst he sat on the coffee table in front of her. He put his hands on her ever swelling belly and pictured his son growing inside of her. All at the same time he was full and delights and fears.

'Adams was an assassin many years ago. One of the traits if an assassin is that they are hard to detect and he was no exception. After many years investigating the case we finally caught up with him but to our horror he was merely a child.'

'A child? But how…'

'He was a disturbed child. He had trained himself to be an expert shot and being around 14 years old nobody would have suspected him. The problem was he could not go to jail as he was a minor and not sound of mind. He was taken to hospital to see if they could cure him. He swore he would get his revenge on me for capturing him but at the time he was safely locked away.'

She sat and processed this information as he kept his hands rested on her stomach; it seemed to calm the baby as he stopped thrashing around. She could not remember the case herself and it was likely she had not been with Roy at that time.

'How long ago was this?' she eventually asked.

'Going on a decade now. If the hospital believed he was of sound mind they will have released him.'

'Of sound mind!' she spluttered, 'He has already managed to kill someone to try and find us and he knows about the baby. If he swore revenge…' she trailed off as a horrid realisation hit her. All that time Roy was spending looking out for someone who he believed was stalking him he had been correct. She had laughed at his paranoia and now she was paying the price for it. Tears welled up in her eyes again but Roy soon brushed them away.

'They will catch him in no time Riza. We know his face now and the public are being informed of him as we speak. He cannot hide as easily as he once could.'

Her nerves were wracked so they both retired to bed early. She lay awake for a long time waiting for sleep to come. It eventually did but she was soon woken to the sound of a letter being delivered through the letterbox.

* * *

This letter was much worse then before and the one after that was even more so. He wrote reams and reams of how he was going to get her baby the moment he was born and if he could not do it then he would take him away as soon as he could. No matter what the baby would die soon enough and perhaps he would kill her too for good measure. Roy would be left alive to suffer the guilt that their deaths would be his fault.

'Why hasn't he been caught yet?' she cried, 'How can we be sure he isn't outside right now waiting for his chance. There have already been reports of murders and slowly they are coming closer to us'

'He said he will wait until the baby is born so we still have a while to go yet.'

'Just because he says that doesn't mean he's telling the truth! If he wants me and the baby dead he doesn't need to be a genius to figure out killing me now would get it done in one fell swoop.'

'Riza stop this, you are worrying yourself needlessly…'

'I'm worrying myself just enough thank-you,' she choked and broke down into tears again. She had cried nearly everyday with fear now and she hated to do so. He wrapped his arms around her and she welcomed his comforting but she did feel foolish. She knew it was likely to be empty threats but the letters chilled her to the bone. The man was crazy and irrational and was capable of anything.

'Roy, we are going to have to decide what to do if he isn't caught.'

He mumbled a reply which she took as a sign to not talk about it just yet. At times she had acted as if his feelings didn't matter but this child was as much his as he was hers. She knew what to do in her head but whether he would accept it was different altogether.

* * *

The letters never stopped coming but the military had no idea where he was. He was extremely clever in his work and did not make enough of a slip for them to find him. The more people were killed the more Riza realised the horrible truth. She and Roy would have to decide what to do now it seemed unlikely they would find the killer before the birth.

'Roy,' she said in a whispered voice, 'we are going to have to give away our son, aren't we?'

Though they had both told themselves it must be so to actually hear the words tore through both of them.

'I have arranged a family to take him in. They have nothing to do with the military and live far away. Adams will not find him there.'

She agreed to this for what choice did she have. She would have her child back as soon as they caught the killer which she prayed would not be long. To try and cover their tracks they would both return to the military as normal and Riza was thankful she had never mentioned it to anyone. Gracier could be trusted and the only other person who knew was Edward. She would have to write to him and say they had given up their son but she could never say why.

'Is it possible we name him at least?'

He swallowed hard and kissed her on the cheek, 'Of course we can.'

* * *

Riza let out one final scream and stopped when she heard another cry. That strange, almost alien but heart-warming cry that come from a new born baby. All the pain she had just been through was forgotten as her baby was placed into her arms screaming with all the power his lungs could muster. Roy placed a tender hand on his sons head and whispered, 'Max.'

After fifteen minutes of bliss Mr Wallis entered the room. She had been dreading this moment since she knew it was going to happen but she was not prepared for the pain it caused her. The instant the door shut on her baby she let out a wail of despair and Roy could do nothing but watch.


	13. The Whys of Max

Of course, you know I would never leave a story at that. Max may now know why he was given away but his stort does not end their. This chapter is another full of drama and you will get to find out how Max came to know he was adopted. There is humour in this as it is also full of angst. I didn't want to start depressing you all. _FMA isn't mine._

_

* * *

_

'After that they both went about their separate business. I don't think they could face each other as they both blamed themselves for giving you away.'

'That was over eighteen years ago. Why do they still not want me?'

'The assassin was never caught. A few letters still came now and then saying he was waiting for them to make a slip. By the time the letters finished coming you would have been twelve and they left you to the family who had raised you.'

'So the killer is still out there?'

'I suppose so which is why you should not parade around announcing who your parents are. Saying that I don't think that he is a threat anymore though.'

She had given Max much to think about in a short space of time and she stayed quiet as she let him mull it over. She swore at times she saw tears in his eyes but she did not pass comment. He had spent so long believing he wasn't wanted the truth must have come as quite a shock. He walked back over to the window and leant his head against the glass. She opened her mouth many times looking for something to say but the words never came. She still despised him but she could not help but pity him. Now he had all the information he needed he would soon be leaving and Grace could be at peace. She would have to apologise to Riza as soon as possible.

'What would you do in my position graceful?'

'Stop calling me that! I don't know what I would do if I was an arrogant git like you. If I was me I would find my real parents but not forget the people who raised me as their own.'

He chuckled, 'Family is important to you isn't it graceful? Yet you will not let me start one with you.'

'The last thing I would want is to encourage you to breed.'

'I know deep down you like me.'

She clenched her fists into tight balls and bit her lip. She would not give him the satisfaction of winding her up. He was just looking for a distraction from what he was really thinking about. She stood up and wandered over to the window to stand next to him.

'So what are you to do then Max? Now you know the truth are you willing to go back to your family?'

He took a deep breath and she swore she saw a tear fall down his face. There was something he was keeping from her and she demanded he tell her.

'So go on then, what is your secret? Why now have you suddenly decided to seek Roy and Riza out? And most of all why were you stalking me?'

Although she waited for some smug little lie he never delivered one. She had not been mistaken in thinking she had seen a tear as another fell.

'All I have done recently has been because of one simple reason. Since you have done so much for me I shall tell you just what you need to know.'

* * *

'My parents, or the people who raised me, are the kindest people you could ever hope to meet. My mother dedicated all of her time to look after and educate me while my father helped out the people in the village in any way he could. He was a handy man and good with machines; no doubt he and your mother would get on well. It was a small community much like Rizembol and everyone was close. There was no school close by so the people taught me all I ever needed to know. I knew about alchemy but no-one taught it to me. I was interested in it but I knew there were more important things in life.

'When I was old enough my father would take me around and show me the work he did. He was an expert with glass and I loved to watch him create all manner of things. I suppose now it's obvious that I enjoyed watching the flames and not his work. I never grew a skill of my own so I did what I could here and there. Then one day I tore my jacket and rather then wait for my mother to mend it, I did. Suddenly I had found my calling in life; I was going to be a tailor.'

'Just laugh graceful, it is painful watching you try to hold it in. I know it might seem funny to you but I took my job seriously. People always needed clothes but the village was small and I could not experiment with styles. So I would never be as amazing as a State Alchemist or a famous author but word spread of my skills. When I was fifteen I received a call from a man in the closest town to us asking me to work for him. It meant I would be away from home for months at a time but my parents knew it was right for me.

'I loved my job and I met so many new people. Although the town was bigger then my village it was still pretty remote and few people had ever been to Central or any other major city. Then one day, when I was about seventeen, a soldier came in. Before he even told us what he wanted he asked me if I was related to Roy Mustang.'

'And you had no idea who he was talking about?'

'No, but the man persisted. He produced a photo of the Colonel and I will admit I was taken aback. I knew I didn't resemble my parents too much but it never occurred to me I was adopted. I couldn't get that picture out of my head and when I next went home I confronted my parents.

'When I asked if I was adopted they denied everything. They put my resemblance down to coincidence but I was not convinced. I could see something in their eyes that did not sit well. I did not question them again as I loved them so much. Up until about a month ago the question of my origin remained a secret. Then I received an urgent call from one of the men in the village to come home. I got on a train that very moment. When I got there I was greeted by the man who had called me. He told me my parents were upstairs with a doctor but it did not look good.'

'They fell ill?'

'No Grace, they had been shot. They had both been sitting in the garden when some madman came along and shot them both.' He took a deep breath, 'My mother was unconscious but my father was just about awake. I tried to greet and comfort him but he sent me into his room. There I was to open the locked draw and read the papers inside. I took the papers out but refused to read them until he told me why they were so important. He never managed to tell me. He died that afternoon and my mother never woke up either.'

'For a day or two I did nothing. I did not sleep nor did I eat but those papers remained in my line of view at all times. I hated them as they took my last moments with my father away from me but it was also his dying wish I read them. On the forth day, directly after their funeral, I picked up the papers and read them.'

'They were letters from my real parents asking how I was. None of them explained why they had given me away but the ones from my mother talked about a girl called Grace. Once I had figured out who you were I came directly to you knowing I could not yet face my real mother and father.'

* * *

During his tale Grace had sat herself back down on the sofa and she clutched her hands to her chest. Her throat constricted as she fought the tears his story had brought about. She had been so horrid to him when they first met and he had just lost his parents. She knew this guilt would burn for a good long while.

'That was why I arrived when I did and that is why I followed you. My real mother's letters had described what a caring person you were. I knew you would help me out if I stayed with you just long enough. I was arrogant but I think it was just my way of hiding my pain.'

'Oh Max, why did you not just tell me. We would have gone through none of this charade if you had told me all of this before.'

'Ha ha, no we would not Grace. Can you honestly say you would have believed me if I had told you straight off. I knew you didn't know about my parents little secret but if I gave you that push you would make sure you soon did. That photo was in with the letters and I have them with me if you don't believe me.'

'You have no reason to lie to me anymore Max so why would I not believe you. But now I have an answer to your previous question…'

'Ah you will marry me.'

She was shocked by how strong he was, 'Humorous to the last. Max. Roy and Riza may be growing older each day but they are both amazing people. They will soon find out your adoptive parents are gone as your father was a friend to Roy. They will help you find the murderer and you can legally seek your revenge. It means you get to be with your real parents but not forget who raised you.'

Stuffing his hands in his pocket he muttered, 'So you want kids first then?'

'Max!'

'Alright, I will go to them and ask for their help. It is no wonder my mother believed you were wise beyond your years.'

Grace rolled her eyes at him but her heart had melted. She could no longer hate him after all they had emotionally been through together.

* * *

He could see figures moving about the house. He knew one of them to be Max as he had seen him enter the building. He knew the other could not be Mrs Elric as he had seen her leave for what looked like a long journey. The only other person it could be was Grace. By now he should have known her silhouette after studying her for many hours. He knew he loved her although he never meant to fall for her. She had never taken him any notice but that would all change soon. He knew Max must be driving her mad and if he got rid of him she would be thankful. She would be so thankful she would give herself up to him just as he had dreamed so many times. This whole situation was a dream come true and he could kill two birds with one stone. Well, in reality, only one of the birds would die.

He was a patient man and so stayed in his hiding place until he knew it was the right time. He had remained in that same place for hours and hours but he felt neither hunger nor weariness. He had spent most of his life training himself to not feel such needs as food and sleep and it proved to be worth while. He could savour the thought of Grace cooking him meal after meal and the warmth of her body against his.

He saw them both stood at the window and he twitched. Why was she not screaming at him? He looked through his binoculars to study her face. She didn't look angry or upset. In fact she almost seemed to be smiling. No, he thought, she can not have fallen for that brat. Never in a million years would he let her fall for him. He cursed his aunts for not stopping Max when they could.


	14. Living has Never Been Easy

I did it, in one day I managed to write this new chapter. I tell you it was not easy as this is an important chapter. I'd watch out people, things are abut to get a little dramatic. _FMA isn't mine_

_

* * *

_

Mustang had just about gathered all he needed and was locking up when another letter arrived for him. This handwriting was far more artistic then before and he stuffed it into his back pocket. He had more pressing matters to attend to at the moment. Much like old times he had two Elrics' by his side except it was now father and son. Inside it tugged at his heartstrings and reminded him that he could be walking round close in hand with his son. He may even have had a loving wife but his cowardice kept him from staying with Riza. He was in no doubt that he loved her but considering all he had put her through he knew the feeling was not mutual. Now he would have to face her again to discuss the son they both gave away.

'So you don't have any idea why you have been summoned back to Central?' Edward asked.

'I thought it said Gracier wanted to talk to him about Hawkeye,' James answered.

'It is coded James, so if the letters are ever stolen they don't know the true meaning of…'

'No Edward,' Mustang interrupted, 'James is right, it is Gracier wanting to talk to me about…Riza.'

He had hesitated in saying her first name as it would suggest to the world closeness. Although now he had very little to lose so why shouldn't he call her by her first name? Edward seemed polite enough to not make a point of it and carried on walking in silence.

Roy felt a new feeling within him other than the guilt that had taken over him so well. Edward had come back to his world to find his childhood friend had given birth to his child. A lesser man would have run away but Edward, against all his conventions, settled down and cared for his wife and child. Although he travelled around now he had his son with him and regularly found the time to spend with both his wife and his daughter. He didn't even travel all the time and most of the travelling he did do was for the benefit of his son. Roy knew then he was ashamed of himself in comparison to this model father many years his junior. Would he ever be able to have such a close relationship with his own son?

The train pulled up to the empty station and they boarded. They were all quite happy to see most of the carriages deserted although they would fill up as the got closer to Central. The bitter wind no longer blew through them and since the air was clear they were all able to settle into the journey.

* * *

She had now reached the point she didn't know what she was worrying about anymore. She had put her trust in Grace and she kept her faith that the girl would say nothing. Yet Grace had been so upset when she hadn't known the full story she might not trust Riza to tell the truth. And what if Grace did go and tell…well whoever she might tell? It had been eighteen years since the events that took Max away. Surely after he found out the truth he would go back to his adoptive parents and the dust would settle again.

There was a letter on her desk she had not yet opened along will all her other unopened post. It was usually unimportant and her brain was too wracked with worry to try and concentrate on junk.

She weighed up the pros and cons of her story getting out and sadly the cons were winning. All of this was meant to have remained in the dark and she began to grown angry at the people who had taken Max in. they were meant to treat him as their won and for so many years they had done. Why now of all times would they tell him the truth and risk loosing him?

She screamed in frustration and began to rifle through all of her paperwork. After some frantic searching she found the number she had never been able to call. She would confront Max's adoptive parents and ask what on earth they thought they were doing. She dialled the number with shaking hands and waited for someone to pick up.

It rang about seven times before somebody picked up on the other side.

'Oh, hello there.'

'Hello, is that Mrs Wallis?' Riza demanded.

'No I am not.'

'Would you be able to get hold of her for me.'

'Oh no I can't…'

'Then how about Mr Wallis.'

'No dear, you must not have heard the news.'

Riza began to breathe heavily,' what news?'

'I am their neighbour Mrs White. I'm here to clean the house for the new tenants.'

'They have moved house?'

'No dear, they are dead.'

* * *

There were now a new trio of men in their carriage as they pulled away to once again begin their journey to Central. They were enjoying gossiping about whatever they could think of and seemed to enjoy making quips about the military. Roy was immune to this and took whatever they said with a pinch of salt. Within about fifteen minutes of tearing the military apart they lost interest and continued with their pointless gossiping.

'Did you hear about that murdered couple?' one of them said.

'No, when did this happen?' asked another.

'About a week ago I think. Brutal and pointless murder or so I hear. A madman just stormed up to their house and shot them both dead. Their son was away at the time and just about escaped.'

'Poor lad,' said the third.

'Yup, all of eighteen years old. Vanished from the village by all accounts. Can't say I blame him.'

'No, no quite. Who were the unfortunate couple?'

'Mr and Mrs Wallis…'

'What!'

They all jumped at the sudden impact of Roy's voice ripping through the air. Even Ed and James seemed startled at this very sudden outburst. For a moment or two they all looked at him to see what he might do next.

'Y…you shouldn't gossip about such things. For all you know that madman is behind you.'

The men seemed unnerved enough and they all fell silent. Edward guessed Roy was not going to say anything to him about it so he was left to his own thoughts on it. He was guessing Roy's main worry was what Max was doing chasing around after people when he should be grieving. This also meant that Max was now without people he could call mother and father. Perhaps Roy was now wondering if he could try and be the father he had always wanted to be.

'What was the other letter Colonel?' James asked to combat the awkward silence.

Roy remembered the letter and fished it out of his back pocket. Knowing his luck it would be informing him he didn't have to come to Central at all. He quickly scanned the handwriting and recognised it but knew it wasn't the messengers.

He read the note over three or four times and his blood ran cold. He felt the sweat build up on his forehead and his hands began to shake. Edward noticed this and snatched the letter away to read it himself. He too felt the cold shiver of death travel down his spine.

* * *

Riza had been foolish to think she was anxious before she had made the call. Once she had got all the detail from Mrs White she had nearly dropped the phone in shock. The people she had been writing to for so long had been murdered by a loose madman. Why she had not been informed sooner she did not know. But then, why would it be reported to her, they were friends of Roy and no-one knew she had contact with them. This led her to be angry at him for not informing her of this new right away as he should have done.

She screamed in frustration. It was now clear why Max had searched them out and she pitied both him and Grace. If he had told Grace the truth it would be crushing her not to tell him where he could find his real mother. Unable to take such thoughts anymore she rifled through all the letters she had left unopened. Most were the junk she predicted until she came to one with rather beautiful handwriting. The first thing she ever did with a letter was to read who it was from to deem whether it was worth her time. Looking at the bottom of the note she saw a name that was all too well known in her minds eye, _Adams._

_

* * *

_

'Dad what's going on?' James yelled but received no answer. They had run off the train at the next stop after reading the letter Mustang had received. Since then they had run in almost blind panic to find out the quickest way to get back to Rizembol. No matter how many times he asked he did not get an answer so he did his best to try and keep up with them. They managed to 'borrow' a car as they would drive to Rizembol. As James found out, he would have preferred not to know.

* * *

_Miss Hawkeye_

_It was almost going to be two decades wasn't it? Well no matter, I have waited for so long for this moment I almost stopped killing to build up the excitement I would get at seeing your sons blood. I had to destroy his adoptive parents of course. Their fault for raising a bastard's son._

_However, fate did not play me well. Your dear son Max sort out the very creature I have desired for a year or two. Grace is such a wonderful human as my aunts so well informed me. I watched her so much I almost forgot to seek your son out. No matter, my aunts informed me about 'the man' Grace had taken a liking too._

_The chance never came up before, but now your son is vulnerable. And as punishment for taking an interest in him, I will kill dear young Grace too._

_All the best, Adams._

If it wasn't for her military training Riza might have collapsed into tears. She would go to Rizembol for her gut told her that was what she would do. She snapped up her pistol but did not change into military uniform. She wanted no-one to think anything was going on until she had shot Adams down for herself.

* * *

Grace stepped outside into the warm and fresh air closely followed by Max. She gave him a quick dig in the ribs to make sure he didn't stay too close. She didn't mean too but she giggled at him as he feigned pain.

'My mother will be back soon. What would she say to find you here?'

'She'd say 'about time I had a man about the house.'

Grace gave him a punch in the arm right where she knew it would hurt. Her play fights with Jimmy had not all been for no reason. 'I'll tell my father you said that.'

'No don't! I had someone wanting to kill me before I was born I hardly need another.'

She laughed perhaps a little harder then she needed to as it covered how much she wanted to cry. He was able to joke about even the most serious subject and he had only just lost his parents. She had really never met anyone like him expect for perhaps her father and uncle. A part of her still loathed his being but the other could not help but cave into him. Underneath his foolish and brash exterior he was a loving person. So very much like his father.

'Grace, I'm sorry.'

'Is this in advance of something or is it an old one?'

'In advance,' he murmured before taking a strong hold of her shoulders and pulling her into him. He pressed his lips hard against hers and she was so shocked she didn't know what to do. She had never been wrapped up in such passion before and accepted it before he pulled away. Gathering her senses about her she growled at him and prepared to give him an earful.

She heard the shot but she did not know where it had come from. She whimpered slightly and stumbled backward and away from Max. She looked down to her side and saw her top slowly staining with her own deep red blood. She tried to lift her head but her body fell too weak to lift her head. She tried to cry out for her father but she fell to the floor and let her world go black.


	15. The Waiting Paid Off

Yikes, took a while to update again didn't I? Well I hope this chapter doesn't leave you dissapointed but be warned it is not a happy one. If I don't update after this for a while I'm sorry, I have others to work on too but I want to finish this one soon. Still a couple of chapters to go I'd say._ FMA isn't mine._

_

* * *

_

Although she knew the terrain was going by as fast as it could she urged it to hurry even more. They were now heading to their final destination which was thankfully Rizembol. If she had time she could prepare for Adams arrival. She had no qualms about killing him for it was her duty to protect her only child. No matter what happened she would try to involve Max in her life. He had nothing left after all, apart from Grace. But Grace could not carry the burden of caring for him. That was a mother's job.

She began to recognise sights and new they were nearly there. Sure enough the conductor walked the length of the train calling out the next station. She had never felt such an overwhelming sense of doom. However she had acted quickly and she knew she would not miss this shot. There was a bullet in her gun that was solely for Adams. With her gun safely hidden away she jumped off the train and headed for the Rockbell house.

The air was warm around her but and she began to feel the sweat trickle down her back. This did not lead her to want to slow down. She didn't want anyone to suspect anything so she smiled politely at everyone she saw. No-one appeared to recognise her and no-one looked suspicious. They would soon know where she was heading for the houses in the village were sparse and spread far apart. All too soon the people had disappeared and she was alone amongst the miles of grassland. Turning a fast paced walked into a jog she pulled out her gun ready for whatever she might be facing. She would approach the house from over the hill. It was the most dangerous route but she would have a clear view of the surrounding area. Her training had taught her what to look out for and if anything was out of place she would know.

As she reached the peak of the hill she fell flat on her stomach to crawl the rest of the way. It was harder in a skirt and it took longer then she wished for. Her eyes fixed on the house down below she took a breath of air. She couldn't smell smoke or ashes but being mid-day the breeze would probably have carried it away. There were very few places to hide so she trained her eyes on the small patch of woodland not far from the house.

She saw shadows stir within and her heart raced faster then she thought physically possible. She crawled a little further along but stopped when her hand hit something cold. It was a pair of binoculars and they had fingerprints all over them. She could only guess the figure in the bushes was the owner. How he had come across military issue equipment she would never know for she did not have time to think about it.

She didn't know what to do. Even looking through the binoculars she couldn't tell who it was. They were keeping still and, of course, they had their back to her. For all she knew it was Grace but then why would she be hiding away? It may even have been her son but how would she be able to tell? Whoever it was they were acting odd so she would approach with caution. Taking the chance she stood to make her descent down toward the Rockbell house.

It was then she heard the shot ring out through the air. She ran at fell pelt toward the trees not caring if he heard her. She stopped abruptly and aimed at the part of the figure she could see. He cried out and fell to the floor but she knew he was not dead. She pushed her way through the dense collection of trees until she came upon the figure on the floor.

She had seen him so many times in pictures but nothing could have prepared her for meeting him. His eyes stared up at her cold and hard and he was smiling at her sinisterly.

'You are too late….Miss Hawkeye,' he gasped, clutching at the wound in his shoulder.

She didn't want to wait to hear what he had to say. All the years of pain he had caused her she could never inflict on him, no matter how much she wished to. He was bleeding heavily and had collapsed on the floor but she could muster no sympathy for him. Raising her gun she shot him again, making sure she would not have to waste another bullet on him ever again.

His words rang though her head and she sprang from the trees and into the garden. The scene she fell upon was, quite simply, the one she had feared for the past 19 years.

* * *

Jimmy could feel the dirt build up on his face as Mustang once again swerved into a dusty patch. He was still none the wiser as to why they were both in such a panic but he knew it must be bad. His father had a strained look about him whereas Mustang looked so angry he'd burst into flame himself. They had been speeding along for over an hour and Jimmy knew they were close to home. The barren landscape was slowly turning green and the flat land grew hilly. He decided now he wanted to know what they were heading to. He could see the letter poking out of Mustangs back pocket, tempting him to swipe it. With both his father and the Colonel concentrating on the road he was able to snatch it without either noticing.

He read it through quickly but could not comprehend the words. The very last sentence read 'I'll kill graceful too'. Did that mean someone was actually planning to kill his sister? But why would they? He had been sneaky in obtaining the letter but he would have to confess what he had done to get answers.

'Dad, what does this mean?'

When Edward turned and saw the letter in his sons hand he snatched it back again. He crushed it into a small ball in his hand and returned his gaze to the road.

'You were not meant to read that James.'

'It's unfair of you to keep that from me. How was I meant to keep my curiosity at bay?'

'This letter is the concern of the Colonel. Adams is his responsibility.'

'Dad! Is he going to try and kill Grace?'

'James just don't talk about it…'

'Is he!'

Edward sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. His nerves were on edge and the last thing he needed was his son to get wound up about it. He was going to explain things to him once they got home and knew Grace was safe. His really guilty secret was he was angry at Max for dragging his daughter into this mess. He knew the boy had been trouble but he never thought it could get to this. He cast his eye over to Roy who was fuming. He didn't know which one of them would actually kill Adams but either way it would not be a quiet death.

'I can see the house! Can't you go faster?' James yelled at the top of his lungs but Roy had closed off all senses but his eyes. All he could see was his destination up ahead and prayed with all his heart that his son and Grace were okay. If anything happened to either of them…

They heard a shot fire off somewhere in the distance. Edward cursed loudly and stood up in his seat. When they heard another shot he demanded Mustang go faster but Roy did not need telling. They screeched to a halt and Edward was the first to run from the vehicle and into his house. He called for his daughter but saw no signs of life. He heard his son call for his sister with a shrill voice but he had no time to comfort him. He ran to the back of the house once he saw the door open and stepped back into the daylight and the close, sticky air.

It was as if all he could see was on a stage and the spotlight fell on his child. Grace lay still in a pool of her own blood with no signs of life coming from her. As he approached he was aware of nothing but Grace even when her brother cried out her name in horror. Everything became slow motion as he bent down to carefully check her pulse. He didn't want to touch her for fear of finding out a truth he could not bear. Her skin was deathly cold but he was able to detect a heartbeat. He nodded at James to indicate his sister was alive.

'James go and phone the doctor……James.'

Once Jimmy had finally gathered himself together he stormed away, swearing he would murder the person who had done this to Grace. He could still see her body in his minds eye and it made him curse again. Grace had never done anything to harm anyone. This was all Max's fault for if he had just left Grace alone she would not be so hurt. As he picked up the phone his eyes wandered to look through the window. This time however his eyes did not fall on his sister but on Roy who was stood tensely. It was now Edward was also able to avert his eyes from his own child to see what was occurring only yards from him. Easing Grace into his arms he was overthrown by an entirely new guilt. Grace had not been the only victim but he had been too blind to notice the other figure.

Riza had her face buried in her hands and she was wailing with pain and anger. Roy was stood with his hands clenched so tightly he was almost bleeding. By his feet lay Max with his wide eyes looking skyward. Edward knew there and then Max was no longer with them. Edward could see the bullet wound in Max and he knew it must have passed completely through him. Looking back down at his own child he could see that she must have taken the same bullet but was alive as Max had taken most of the impact. He looked away as Roy bent down to close his son's eyes. Edward desperately wanted to shut out Riza's cries of agony but he remained still. He looked up again as Roy walked over to them and uncovered Grace's shot wound.

'Is she unconscious? I do not want her to be awake when I do this.'

Ed knew what Mustang was about to do and he held his daughter closer to him. With a click of his fingers Roy cauterized Grace's wound and the bleeding stopped. However she had still lost a lot of blood and there was every chance she would be joining Max, wherever he was now. Edward opened his mouth to thank Roy but a high pitched scream and a dog's bark stopped his words in his mouth.

Winry was home.


	16. Silent Cries

Now I am aware that quite a few of you are very upset with me for killing off Max, but let me explain. I didn't want a predictable ending of they all play happy families and for he and Grace to get together. See now my challenge is to make sure Max gets a proper sending off. This clearly won't be too happy a chapter but it is lighter in places. Stick with me if you can, this is not the end of Max (but he has passed away and I will not revive him). _FMA isn't mine.

* * *

_

After brushing her hair from her face, Winry stepped back from her daughter and sat back on the chair. She had been sat in the same spot for a few hours now but she was not going to move any time soon. Grace had not woken up and the doctor didn't believe she ever would. Winry would not listen to that and kept a vigil at her child's bed side. She watched the gentle rise and fall of Grace's chest and knew that her daughter would come back to her.

She didn't feel hungry or tired but she guessed her body was in a state of shock. She had walked upon a horrific scene that involved her only daughter and two of her closest friends. It had taken her a while to notice Max lying still on the ground but then she didn't know him anyway. It had been no consolation that metres from them was the body of the man that had killed Max and tried to do away with Grace.

The door opened behind her and a rather red eyes James walked in. He kept his eyes on the floor as he approached as he was unable to see his sister so hurt.

'Mom, I'll look after Grace for a while. You need to get some rest.'

'No dear I'm fine. How's your father?'

'He's still talking to Mustang. Miss Hawkeye has locked herself in the spare room and won't come out.'

Winry nodded, 'I will speak to her later. Now you go get some sleep yourself.'

'Mom please I can look after Grace,' he begged.

'No James I can do it!'

He closed his mouth but did not walk away from the situation. He could see the fatigue in his mothers face and knew she needed rest but he was also aware how stubborn she was. With a heavy sigh he finally looked over to his unconscious sibling.

She had grown deathly pale after such blood loss. Her eyes had dark rings underneath them and her hair still had some dry blood caked into it. They had not had time to wash her yet and the doctor said it would be wise not to handle her too much. He looked all over her to see if she moved but she was entirely still. Her breaths were short and infrequent and it scared him terribly. He tried to recall better times but he was aware how much they had fought. The last time he had seen her so peaceful he threw a bucket of cold water over her. She had screamed so loudly at him all the birds in the garden had taken flight in fright.

'Grace will be fine mom. She will be.'

When he did not get a response he looked down on his mother. Winry had succumbed to her tiredness and fallen asleep. James went to wake her up to move her to her room but stopped when his father walked in. He watched as Edward walked over to Grace and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead before carefully picking up his wife and leaving the room. James felt the tears well up in his eyes again all at the sight of seeing his father so beaten.

* * *

When the morning came around James awoke to realise he was in his own bed. For fear he had left Grace alone he got up and ran to her room. Expecting maybe to see his father he was shocked to find Mustang sat at her bedside. His shoulders appeared to be hunched and his breath was shallow. James didn't know why Max was there but he let him be. It was Roy who had helped name Grace after all and stopped her bleeding earlier.

Roy reached out his hand and held softly onto hers. He did not know what Grace could sense but he was sure she knew if people were there. The frail figure lying in the bed was his last chance to find out who his son really was. If Grace died questions would remain unanswered. If Grace died Roy would have two deaths hanging over him. Although he had not known Max he still felt the loss of his child. It was like a part of him had been taken away and it was a hole that could never be filled. Even when Max would never know Roy existed let alone that he was his father, he was still a part of Roy that would live on when he himself had gone. Now there was no chance of him ever having children again; he could not do that to Riza. They had not spoken one word to each other and now she had locked herself away from the world. He did not know how long it would last for she had never endured a pain so great.

He felt a sensation on his hand. Looking down he realised Grace was squeezing his hand ever so lightly. He rubbed it back with his thumb and whispered to her.

'You graced this world with your presence. Do not leave us so early. Tell me about my son Grace, tell me about Max. Was he like me? Did you tease him and much as you did me when you were younger? Did you let him know he was loved? Was he happy before he left us?'

But Grace did not open her mouth, she did not open her eyes and her hand had now stopped moving. For some reason this hurt Roy and he had to snap his hand away. He looked away from her face and cast his eyes out of the window. The day was much colder then it had been yesterday. The sun did not shine and clouds threatened to pour heavy rain on to them. He took one last gland over at the Elric daughter before he got up and left.

* * *

She could hear his footsteps as they grew further and further away. She did not want him to go at all but what fight could she put up? It had taken all of her strength to be able to squeeze his hand tightly and it had come to no good. She had wanted to answer the questions he had asked but she could not speak. She wanted to scream out loud but her body would simply not do anything.

Gracetried to recall the moments that had led her to this. She knew she was hurt and she knew she could not communicate but she couldn't remember how it had come to this. She could picture Max leaning in to kiss her and how her heart beat in a way it hadn't before. But after that she could not remember a thing. She guessed that Max had vanished again after hearing what Roy had said. However she was sure Max would come back to them soon. She was sure that he wanted to be with his real parents now.

She heard footsteps again and hoped it was Mustang. But it was not him.She heard her fathers voice greet her as he sat down but she could not welcome him.

* * *

'Roy said you moved your hand. What makes him so special hey?' Edward laughed. Grace did not respond but that did not matter for he knew she had moved at some stage. None of them were willing to believe that she would never wake up. His daughter was a fighter much like he had needed to be in his life. Her face, although pale, did not look distressed or hurt. She looked just like she was sleeping.

'Brother, how is she?'

'Al, you made it here quickly,' Edward sighed as he turned to see his brother. Alphonse was about six years younger then Edward but he looked much younger then that. A happy outlook on life had kept him young while his features conveyed what a gentle soul he was. Al did not even frown when he laid eyes upon his niece.

'How could anyone want to hurt her? Ah Grace dear, you do get yourself into some scrapes,' Al whispered leaning down to kiss her cheek.

'Apparently the gunman was the nephew of a couple of elderly women that lived close to Grace. Apart from that I don't know what's going on. Riza has many answers but she refuses to speak to anyone.'

'That doesn't seem like Miss Hawkeye. But then again she had just lost her only child. She has every right not to be herself.'

They both looked at Grace as she sighed quietly in her sleep and chuckled. It was hard to think she was anything but asleep and a small grin crept across her lips.

'She must be able to hear us Al. She hasn't seen you in so long she must be quite happy to hear your voice.'

'She'll be awake in no time if she's already reacting this early. How are James and Winry holding up?'

'I think they are over the initial shock. James is trying to find ways to vent his anger and Winry just remains quiet.'

'How about Roy? I just saw him standing outside.'

'I'm not sure how he's taken it. Even after he found Max he came over to help Grace. He hasn't slept at all, that much I know. I best go check on Winry; can you keep an eye on Grace?'

'Of course brother. You know I'm always here when you need me.'

Edward smiled and patted his brother on the shoulder before exiting. Closing the door behind him he headed to his own bedroom where Winry was sat with a letter in her hand. Her shoulders were shaking and she was crying again. Edward feared it was the letter he had been sent but when he sat next to her he realised he did not recognise the handwriting.

'What is it Winry?'

'M...Max must have written it. It's addressed to Grace, "not to be opened till I leave."'

'What does it say?'

Winry took a gulp and held up the letter, '_Hey Graceful, I knew if I came here I could get some answers out of you. Guess I went about it the wrong way but truth be told I just wanted to be near you. You really are one in a million Grace Elric and once I have things organised with my parents I am coming back for you. There's no point in arguing with me as I know you feel the same way back_.' Winry choked again and let fresh tears fall down her face.

'Heh, Grace would have killed him had she got this letter,' Edward smiled trying to comfort his wife.

'Yes she would have done,' Winry laughed, 'but she would have waited for him to keep his promise too.'

* * *

Grace was not thoroughly confused about what was going on. From what she could gather she had been shot. What she could not understand was why Max had just left her. Had he in fact been the one who had shot her? No that was impossible as they all spoke of him affectionately. But then perhaps none of them knew it was him for none of them knew he was with her.

She screamed in frustration but only she heard it ring through her head. She could still feel her Uncle's soft hand on hers but it provided no comfort to her. She couldn't demand that they answer her questions and they could not tell if she was brain dead or not. If Max had stuck around then they would know what had happened. She was sure it hadn't been him who had shot her but then who could it be? She recalled her father mention the spinster twins but she could not recall why.

She decided it was time to let her brain rest for a while and she let herself fall asleep. She was always asleep of course but in the time her brain was active it was doing all it could to make her open her eyes.


	17. Unbeaten

My word, I haver finally fund the time to update! Sorry to have kept you waiting for so long, and this still isn't even the last chapter. Well I hope you enjoy it, finally we have some action going on. _FMA isn't mine.

* * *

_

'Anything yet?'

'She is twitching her fingers more but nothing apart from that. Why don't you go to bed Winry?'

'I need to check on Riza. I think she really needed Roy here but we have no idea where he has gone.'

'You know what a private person he can be. He will be feeling many emotions right at this time and he probably wants to avoid anyone seeing them.'

'Oh Edward you are likely to be right. Are you okay with Grace or shall I take over?'

'You go speak to Riza. I'm good for another few hours.'

Grace heard her mother's footsteps exit the room but she still could not call out. From what Grace could gather Roy was taking Max's vanishing act a little too harshly. Max would come back in no time after all.

* * *

Winry carefully knocked on the door of the room Riza was in as she pushed it open. Since the events that had taken her only child from her she had aged drastically. Her once young looking face was drawn and colourless. It pulled at Winry's heart to see someone she knew as strong look so frail. Riza had finally spoken up about Adams to the military but said little else.

'Has Grace woken up yet?'

'No she hasn't.'

'Has Roy sent a message?'

Winry took a gulp, 'Not yet.'

That was now as far as the conversation would go. Those two questions were all Riza ever asked anymore. She did not want to hear condolences from her military companions who now knew the whole story. She did not want an update on how Hayate was doing without her. All she wanted was to know who her son was and until Grace woke up they could only piece together what they had.

'We thought you would prefer to have the funeral in Central. That way he will always be close to you.'

Winry received to response to this.

'The place where Hughes is buried would be ideal. I know how often Roy visits.'

Still there was silence.

'The grave yard is cared for very well by that man who…'

'I don't care Winry! I don't care how well the grave yard is cared for or how local it is to me! Why must you torture me like this?' Riza suddenly screamed. Winry jumped slightly and put her hand on her heart which was beating at quite a pace. She opened the door to exit and leave Riza to her sorrow but a meek voice stopped her dead.

'I can't bury my child Winry. I have seen too many children die and been to many funerals. I never thought I would be one of those weeping mothers.'

Winry felt a tear well up in her eye as she walked over to the sorrowful Riza. She was at a loss what to do anymore. Taking the chance she asked Riza if she would mind leaving the funeral organization to her and Ed. She did not receive a verbal answer but a rather small nod of the head.

* * *

Winry once again pushed open the door to her daughter's room where her husband sat in silence. She could see he had a hold of Grace's hand and that Grace had a feint smile across her face.

'I spoke to Riza.'

Ed stood up and turned to her upon hearing her voice. He could hear a slight tremor when she spoke and knew something was upsetting her.

'She is still completely heartbroken. She just can't seem to cope with loosing Max even though she didn't know him as a man.'

'She didn't know him as a child either. Is she still hoping that Grace will know much about him?'

'Yes I think so. Poor Grace, she has so much responsibility and she doesn't even know it. Will she wake up soon?'

'Of course she will Winry. Nothing can keep Grace down.'

'I just hope she is awake in time to make it to the funeral.'

Grace could feel the panic rise up in her chest. She couldn't ask them whose funeral they were on about but it had to be someone she knew. How long had she been out for now? Had she really lost someone in that time? Her brain went through all the people her family were close to. But then it would not be anyone they were very close to. Although her parents had only mentioned this funeral once she could not hear deep sorrow in their voices. Oh how she wanted to wake up now but her body was still quite happy to rest. All she could do was listen and hope a name was mentioned.

* * *

Not knowing how many hours went by when her brain shut down Grace could only guess how long she had been dead to the world. She was able however to recognise her brothers hum. He only hummed while he was reading and it must have been a good book for he was very loud. Grace wished to wake up at that point to tell him to shut up.

'I swear Grace after this I will never let you have a lie in ever again. You had enough sleep to last anyone a year. I suppose all this beauty sleep might improve your features a bit.'

It was useless. Even when he was insulting her she did not move an inch. He wanted her hand to suddenly shoot out of no-where and slap him across the face. Alas it was not meant to be so he settled back into his book and watched the time tick by.

After an hour the door opened behind him and his Uncle walked in. Al brought calm on everyone and Jimmy was glad to see his Uncle at that time.

'I take it Grace hasn't woken up to kill you yet?'

'No matter what I say to her,' Jimmy laughed.

'She is probably plotting what the most painful way to get you back would be.'

James smirked, 'Are mum and dad still talking?'

'They have a lot to prepare. I can only imagine how hard it is to organise a funeral. They have had to make calls all over Central.'

'That is where they are burying him?'

'Your mother appeared to think it was the best spot. It is a nice plot of land and it is where Hughes is buried. Because it is in Central it is close to Roy and Riza.'

'If it even matters to Roy…'

'He is just in shock James. You must give him more credit for you may ot even have a sister if it wasn't for him saving her life. He has just lost his son to a murderer who has been stalking him for over two decades. He is living with the guilt of that as well as the fact that Grace got involved.'

'I just hope he comes to Max's funeral or I don't know what will become of Riza.'

Al nodded, 'Come, let's go downstairs and get a drink, Grace will be fine alone for a while.'

As both of them turned their back on her to exit the room they failed to see the one small tear fall from her still closed eye.

* * *

Another week passed and still Grace had not woken up. Unfortunately the time for Max's funeral had arrived and Ed and Winry knew they would have to attend. Riza had finally left her room but was still introverted. Roy has still not be seen or heard from and the military could not find him either. Either way they were all packed and ready to leave. It upset Winry deeply to leave her daughter behind but she knew she was in safe hands. Al and his wife Nelly were moving into the house to keep a safe eye on Grace should she wake up.

'If anything happens call this number. It will take you through to military headquarters who will know where we are at all times.'

'Yes Winry I know, you have told me.'

Winry sighed, 'I am sorry Nelly. Things have just been so rushed trying to prepare this funeral I haven't spent the time with Grace I have wanted to.'

'She would understand Winry. I will call you should she make any movement.'

Winry nodded and stepped outside into the rain. They were taking a car for part of the journey as Riza wanted to avoid as many people as she could. Glancing up at her daughter's window she wiped away a tear and indicated to her husband she was ready. Now was the time to care for Riza.

* * *

She could hear the rain louder then she had before. She could smell damp grass through her partially open window. And the strangest sensation of all wasshe could see light. Knowing this could only be positive she struggled to see more.

She could see dark lines missed in with patches of crème. As it came into focus she recognised it as her ceiling. Her heart began to pound in her chest as realisation swept over her. She was awake finally! She was actually awake and she turned her head to see who was waiting with her. But the chair was empty and she remembered hearing her parents and brother leave.

She flexed her hand and tried to move but it was not to be. Days without movement had made her body weak and feeble. She opened her mouth to call out but barely a moan made it passed her lips. She concentrated all her energy on getting her arms back in gear.

During this time she was able to think with a clear head. She was now fully aware what had happened to her and that Max had been killed. She had gone through a mixture of anger and sorrow mixed in with the ever present frustration and not being able to speak. Now she was so close to being able to vent her feelings it was almost unbearable. She could feel the muscles in her arm begin to twitch but by now she was exhausted.

Somewhere, somehow she could hear a distant laugh. At first she thought it was her Uncle but then realised it was too deep for him. No, this laugh was all in her head and she knew who it was. Max was taunting her for not being able to even move her arm.

'_Is that it Graceful? After acting all tough around me you can't even get up?' _

She moaned again with anger and tried with all her might to sit up. She ached all over but his voice would not stop ringing in her ears. She pushed and pushed until she had finally exhausted herself. Even though she was afraid to Grace felt herself fall back into sleep.

'_What's wrong Grace? Are you really that weak?'_

_

* * *

_

'…too weak. So even if she had woken up she never would have made it to the funeral,' Nelly said as she walked into Grace's room.

'Well even if her body didn't want to her spirit would. She is going to be so upset when she wakes up,' Al replied, tucking in his niece.

'She looks like she's hot. I'll open her window a little more.'

Nelly did as she said and they both exited, leaving the lamp on in case Grace woke up. If the light was there she would know she was not alone.

* * *

The phone rang and Edward was the first to get to it.

'Al? Has Grace woken up? Can I talk to her?'

'Brother, we have a problem…'

'A problem? What sort of problem. Is Grace okay?'

By now Winry had appeared and was standing anxiously by her husband's side. She could not hear what Al was saying so she had to go by Edward's reactions. His eyebrows knotted into a confused look as he put the phone down.

'Edward what's happened? Is Grace okay?'

'They don't know. She vanished last night.'


	18. It Comes to Pass

I do believe ladies and gentlemen, that this is it. Here is the final chapter in what has become my longest story to date. I can't thank you enough for reading and I hope I finish it well enough for you to be satisfied. I may do an epilogue if you feel one is needed, otherwise, thanks for sharing this journey with me. _FMA isn't mine, though Grace and Max are certainly my babies._

_

* * *

_

To say Winry was frantic was an understatement. She phoned Al back that instant and grilled him for all the information she could. After shouting at him for a good half hour for loosing her daughter she apologized and broke down in tears. Ed tried to pick her up but she was too hysterical to be reasoned with. He eased her into a chair and left the room so she could calm down. This was not a time for extra worry Riza either but he decided it would only be fair to tell James. His youth would no doubt come in handy whilst looking for Grace.

* * *

'How could she disappear like that? She hasn't moved in days and I am meant to believe she just got up and left?'

'James we do not know what state she is in. If she has woken up she could be rather unstable.'

'If! You mean someone could have broken in and carried her away because she can't defend herself. Anything could be happening to her!'

'Do you really think your Uncle would be so careless as to leave her that exposed?'

'She's not in the house anymore I would say he let his guard down…'

'James!'

Jimmy shut his mouth once he realised he had gone that one step too far. Much like his sister he had inherited a quick temper but his only flared up when it came to family. He trusted that his Uncle had taken good care of Grace but at that time he would put the blame where it was easiest.

'Have they looked for her? She can't have gone that far surely.'

'They have only just escaped your mother's sharp tongue. The whole village has been alerted so there are many people looking for her. There is every chance she is sleep walking and has gone for a wander. She will be found soon enough.'

'Shouldn't we go back?'

'Under normal circumstances I would be on the train now. However we need to be here for Miss Hawkeye. Once Max has been laid to rest this afternoon we will head home immediately. There is very little we can do right now.'

'Can I go back then? Riza will be fine if you and mother are here. Please!'

Edward looked into his son's strong blue eyes and saw the mirror of himself. With a small nod of his head James gathered all he needed and was out of the door as fast as his legs could carry him. With that out of the way Ed had some time to enquire at the train station.

* * *

It would be that of all days that he wouldn't have a picture of his daughter with him. Luckily for him it seemed people knew what Grace looked like and they put a notice up for people exiting the station. It was at this time Edward finally realised Grace might have made her way back to her house there. Knowing the way so well he jogged to her house in her quiet little street. As he approached he realised it looked untouched from the last time she had been there. He hated seeing it look so cold and uninviting when all he was expected was her beaming face at the door.

Turning away he became aware of two frail old women standing outside the house opposite to Grace's. They were huddled together and looked as if they were afraid of him. Searching through his memory he tried to remember who they were. Then when it all came back to him he knew why they shrank in fear at his glare.

'We did not know Mr Elric,' one of them yelled at him, 'To us he was just our nephew.'

'You knew his past. Why did you let him near my daughter?'

'He never actually got near to Grace,' the other one cried, 'we thought he had changed from what he once was.'

'He was mentally unstable and had been most of his life. If you never let him near Grace how did he know so much about her?'

They both looked at each other and then toward the ground. He knew he was on the verge of loosing his temper so he just went to walk away but one of them called after him.

'We just wanted her to be happy. We thought she needed someone.'

'She did have someone! And thanks to you she lost him the moment she found him. You already have one death hanging over your heads. You had better pray it doesn't become two.'

* * *

Having power in the military certainly had its advantages at times. He had been able to keep up with proceedings without having to actually be there. And as far as he could tell his whereabouts were still a mystery too.

After Grace had not been able to answer his questions he had to leave for his anger at her grew. He knew he had no right to feel such a way but he did. She had been with Max in his last moments of life and she was nothing but an acquaintance. But at the same time she had been the closest person to him for at least a week. She got closer to Max then either of his parents had ever been able to and he resented her for that. His emotions ruled him and while he was in such a state he could not be near anyone.

His thoughts had often turned to Riza as it eased the pain he was feeling. She may not have thought it at the time but she was better off without him there. She would be in need of a strong shoulder to cry and he could not provide. He wanted nothing from that time onwards but to see her smile. Being the stern person she was she rarely smiled with joy. Usually she was just being polite and doing her job.

When the message came announcing the date of Max's funeral he fell into inner turmoil again. He was still unsure as to whether he could face anyone. Yet, if he did not go to his son's funeral he would regret it for the rest of his life. It was now the night before the funeral and there would only be one train that would get him to Central on time. He was sat at the station waiting for the train but whether he would actually get on it was another matter altogether.

* * *

When Edward got back he found Riza sat with his wife. They both looked terribly drained and he wondered if Winry had told Riza Grace had gone missing. He walked over and kissed Winry's forehead before leaving to take a shower. His meeting with the twins had done his spirit no favours and he was on the verge of lying down and not getting up again. He knew they had done no wrong but they were the easiest people to hit out at. Usually it would have been Mustang but still no word had been heard from him.

Turning on the hot water he let the heat penetrate his tired muscles. Although he was still relatively young he missed the time when he could be on the go for days on end. When Grace had written her book about him he could vividly recall all the adventures he and his brother had shared. Now they both had families of their own and although they were still very close they were not the Elric pair. If he could take back many of the things he had said he would.

His mind shifted to his son and wondered if such thought were going through his mind. Had James replayed all the upset he had caused his sister? He had certainly spent a few days mourning for her loss even though she hadn't died. Now Grace had vanished were all those haunting memories coming back to him? Perhaps he should not have let James venture home alone.

* * *

Although the sun shined it was a sombre day. It seemed as if the whole of Central knew what was happening and were quiet out of respect. Central was usually at its busiest at that time in the morning as people headed to work. Today it seemed no-one had to go to work and decided to stay in leaving the capital dead. She didn't mind it being like that though.

'Winry I'm going for a quick walk. Do you want to come along?'

'No thank-you. I will help Riza get ready for the funeral.'

He admired his wife greatly and knew part of this was to keep her mind off Grace. He took his coat and once again headed into the quiet streets. He only had an hour or so until the funeral so he decided to visit the gravesite while he could pay his respects alone. The air was steadily growing heavier and he took his coat off after a short while walking. The graveyard wasn't that far and he could already see it ahead of him. Mother Nature appeared to be playing some form of twisted prank as a cloud cast a dark shadow over the area. He feared a storm would break before the funeral was through.

Walking through the many gravestones he became aware of a figure off in the distance. At first he thought it was someone visiting a relative's grave until he realised they were stood at the site where Max would be laid to rest. His curiosity getting the better of him he quickened his pace to get there before they left.

Once the figure came into his focus his footsteps halted instantly. As her dress blew about her legs he could see how thin she had become. She was hugging herself as if she was fighting cold weather although it was growing ever warmer. Her head was bowed as she looked deep into the empty grave.

Suddenly her head whipped round and her eyes met his. Her face lacked any human colour and her eyes looked heavy and worn. His heart almost broke in two as she slowly turned to face him.

'Daddy,' she whispered before she ran into his arms. Her hold on him was strong considering how weak her muscles really were.

'Grace! Oh how you scared us all!'

'I'm sorry daddy, I'm sorry. I wanted to wake up but I just couldn't…I couldn't,' she choked before breaking down into hysterical sobs.

'How did you get here?' he asked but he did not receive an answer. Picking his daughter up he carried her back to the hotel and back to a very emotional Winry.

* * *

Her head was flopped on her mother's shoulder and her eyes had glazed over but Grace was taking in every moment of Max's funeral. She was now very weak and she was wrapped up in warm clothes although it was a hot day. She wasn't quite sure how she had made it to Central without being caught but then she wasn't sure why she had done it. The doctor who had checked her over recommended she should rest but she had not travelled all that way to lie in a bed again. She had done quite enough resting.

Perhaps a little slower then she usually would she noticed everyone had fallen silent and turned round to face away from the grave. Shifting her head further up her mother's shoulder she cast her eyes over to where everyone else was looking. Slowly approaching them came Roy Mustang with his head held high. He ignored the stares of the crowd and walked toward the casket containing his son. Grace could see the bags under his eyes and figured that he hadn't slept much. When he turned back to face the crowd he suddenly flared up and his expression hardened.

'Why are you people here? To pay your respects to someone you did not even know? None of you deserve to be here! Not even I do. The only person who knew my son is miles away lying in a…'

His voice caught in his throat as Grace stood up and stared directly at him. Her mother tried to pull her back but Grace made her way slowly to where Roy stood. Her steps were slow as her muscles ached but soon she stopped when she was directly in front of him. She lifted her head to look directly into his eyes and see the pain that burned beneath the anger. She could feel her legs growing weaker and she knew she was about to fall. Taking a deep breath she sighed.

'Had Max lived he would have learned to love you. He wanted his real father and mother.'

Roy caught her as she fell and let her warming and comforting words consume him. Amongst the concerned faces he saw the face of the woman he loved and knew things would have to change from then on.

* * *

'Hurry up Grace,' Edward called as they stood at the gates of the graveyard, 'I promised your brother I'd have you back to him by tonight.'

'Be there in a second dad,' she called back and turned her attention back to the grave. Max had been laid to rest a few days ago and Grace was finally fit enough to go home. Since she had missed her chance to at the funeral she was paying her respects now. Laying the flowers down amongst the many that were already there she whispered to the air.

'I will not let you disappear so easily Max. You bullied me here from beyond the grave and now I know why. Roy and Riza now have your memory stored within them and they love you dearly. You knew that after all…didn't you?'

'Grace we'll miss the train.'

'I'm coming,' she cried. Taking one last glance back she promised Max she would return soon. Central was her home too after all.

* * *

**The End**


	19. Epilogue

A lot of people thought I should write an epilogue to try and make the ending happier. So here it is, probably very predictable but its a happy ending all the same. This is the real end now, I have other fics to work on. _FMA isn't mine.

* * *

_

'Grace what's wrong with you today? You've been staring out of that window for the past fifteen minutes.'

She turned to face him but not with the speed he would have preferred. Her usually glowing golden eyes had glazed over and lost their brilliance. She had been in this slow and dull state for a few days now and he was still none the wiser as to what was causing it. As she opened her mouth he knew what the answer would be before she said it.

'Nothing is wrong. I'm just a little tired,' she sighed before returning her gaze outside.

With a moan he got to his feet to leave the room. There would be no point in trying to pry the truth out of her which was something he had known for a while. Grace was a closed character even to those she should have been open to.

Her mystery had been one of the things that first attracted him to her. Her polite smile and elegant manner couldn't hide the fact she was hiding many secrets. Even though she could not have been any more then twenty six her eyes showed wisdom beyond her years.

He knew his history and he knew his literature. He had debated for some time as to whether he would talk to her about her father or her books. In the end he had gone for neither and quite awkwardly asked if she wanted to go for coffee with him. With an apologetic smile she had declined and left him standing outside.

Although he should have given up something about Grace Elric had called to him. He was seven years her senior but it was clear she did not tolerate foolishness. Men of the same age as her wouldn't have matured enough to interest her. He wanted to take her into his life and he would stop at nothing to do so. It hadn't been easy but he found once he had broken the wall surrounding her it crumbled easily. They had been together for almost a year now but there was still much she buried deep within her.

She heard the door shut and was thankful Fraser knew when to give up. Even if he thought her a miserable child for the moment he would let it slide soon enough. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell him what was troubling her; she just felt it would upset him.

Tomorrow was the anniversary of the day Max was buried. It had been four years since the events that led up to his death but she still felt the same each year. Even though there was much sorrow in her heart what was worse was the guilt. To an extent she felt responsible for his death, but more was she knew she had broken a promise to him.

At the time she was determined to tell his story, just as she had her father. But as the days had passed she found she could not do it. With all her being she had willed herself to begin writing but it never happened. Now after all this time she had not found a way to make it up to him.

Fraser knew that a boy called Max had existed but he was not aware of Grace's connection to him. There was a hole in her heart that Max had made and Fraser could never fill. She was very fond of Fraser and he was a decent man…but he was no Mustang. Had Max lived Grace was in no doubt he would have broken as many hearts as his father before him. It was part of the Mustang nature although it was only to get attention. After many years Riza had managed to tame Roy and they were now living together. Riza had retired from the military officially but her days were occupied with aiding Roy. Grace admired Riza greatly for many reasons. Most of all was how she had managed to pick herself back up after losing her son and forgive Roy for his desertion. She was now the Riza she always had been and Grace adored her. However she would not be meeting with either of them tomorrow. While they were able to celebrate a life that once was, Grace found she could only mourn his loss. Now with the over-riding guilt that consumed her she was unsure whether she would ever be able to face his grave again.

With some effort she carried on the day and went to bed early. She hadn't been sleeping well and her temper flared for the slightest of reasons. She didn't want to lose Fraser so she escaped his company and hid in her duvet. She lay there until she felt her partner slide in next to her. Once she heard the slow rhythm of his breath in sleep she finally managed to drift off herself.

* * *

In sleep she was not able to escape the thoughts of her conscious. Max had come to her in her dreams many times and little did she know this would be the last. Much like any of the others they embraced as friends and she felt his warmth spread through her; it soothed her like a mother's gentle touch. His playful smile and cocky walk had once angered her but now in sleep they made her laugh along with him. In this dream they were in a flowering garden in the mild heat of spring. They sat holding hands under a weeping willow tree and she was content. She swore she could actually smell the blossom on the wind.

She heard a squeal of delight from behind a bush. Taking her hand away from Max she left to investigate. Turning back to Max she saw him smile and she knew instantly all was well. Another giggle brought her back to the task at hand and she found the bush the sound emerged from. Pulling back the branches she saw a little girl with bright blonde hair playing with a black and white puppy. At first she thought it was her as a child but soon came to realise this little girl had wavy hair. She reached her hand out to touch her but the girl got up and ran away from her. She ran straight into the arms of Max who embraced her lovingly. Perhaps this little girl would have been their child had Max lived. Her eyes began to well up with tears again until she saw another figure stood next to Max. He stood proud and tall, in a smart, tailored suit. He ruffled the little girls hair as she pulled at his tie.

'Fraser,' she called but no sound came out. The little girl turned to her and ran at Grace with all the speed her little legs could give. A pair of emerald green eyes stared up at her and a small voice cried 'mummy'.

Suddenly the air grew cold and with a hard blow of the wind the girl turned into dust. In a panic Grace looked up as the beautiful garden and her dear Fraser vanished before her eyes. She called out to him but it was too late. As the wind died she fell to her knees and wept for Fraser and the little girl she never had.

'You did this Grace,' a familiar voice sighed behind her. If offered no comfort and she wrapped her arms around herself defensively. Her hands were taken in his and Max pulled her to her feet, forcing her to face him.

'All this could be yours Graceful but you are slowly destroying it.'

'It's not my fault!' she wailed.

'I loved you Grace but I'm not the only one capable of that! Fraser is a good man but he can only take so much of your cold front.'

'He's stuck by me…'

'Until now. If things stay as they are you will close yourself off to him and lose the life you always longed for.'

'But I broke my promise to you Max. I can't escape that!'

'Then tell my story. Tell it to the one person that at this time deserves to know. Otherwise you will lose him forever.'

She could feel herself waking up and she held on tight to Max, 'You will always be a part of me,' she whispered.

'No matter what Grace, I'll always be close to you.'

* * *

Her hands shook as she poured herself a cold drink. She should have brushed it off as nothing but a dream but she knew it was much more then that. She could still see the little girl disappear into the wind and Fraser being torn from her sight. She had woken up covered in a cold sweat. Now as she stood in the kitchen she could not shake the words Max had said.

'Grace, are you okay?'

Fraser stood in the doorway in nothing but a t-shirt and his boxers. Although it wasn't the dashing appearance of him she saw in her dream her heart swelled with love. Putting down her cup she held her arms out to him like a child would a parent. As he swept her up in his strong arms everything poured out. Once her tears had subsided she finally told Max's story to the one person she needed to.

By the time she had said all she needed to the sun could be seen on the horizon. They lay on the sofa in each others arms. Not once had Fraser's hold on her slack even though she had been speaking for over two hours. Even when she had told him Max would always be in her heart his reassuring hold on her hadn't faltered. Now they lay in the silent light of the rising sun and waited for the day.

'Do you wish me to come with you?' Fraser asked, 'Would you like me there when you visit his grave?'

Grace took a deep breath, 'I will go to his grave another day. However I will go and see Roy and Riza when they return. I would love for you to come with me.'

'Of course,' he mumbled into the top of her head. He had his Grace back and even if there was a part of her heart closed to him he was willing to give it. Max had helped Grace become the person she was so Fraser had much to be thankful for.

* * *

Even though she had not long turned thirty Grace still felt ten years younger. She stood in the doorway of their beautiful house in the countryside and waved them goodbye. Fraser had a late enough meeting to take his daughter to the nursery today. The little girl glanced back at her mother, emerald eyes sparkling, and waved with all her might. As they vanished from sight Grace went to shut the door until something caught her eyes. However impossible it was, she swore she could see a figure at the end of the pathway. She could not see a face or what clothes he wore but there was something about the way he stood that took her back to a time she would never be able to forget.


End file.
